My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles Season 2
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Three years have passed since Toby seemingly sacrificed himself to save Equestria and the ponies of Ponyville now live in harmony one more. But suddenly, when an old foe from the Mane Six's past returns, the beings of Equestria must call upon their greatest hero to defend them once again. Now Toby Morrison, along with the rest of the Mane Six must now protect Equestria once again.
1. Return of Disharmony Part 1

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

**Episode 15: Return of Disharmony Part 1**

**Recap:** Last time, Twelve-year old Toby Morrison, manages finally destroy Lord Tirek using the Rainbow of Light. But the land of Equestria was still greatly damaged and left in a state of instability due to the Rainbow of Darkness. In order to restore the land to its natural harmony Toby used the full power of the Rainbow of Light to heal the planet back to its former state, apparently sacrificing himself in the process. However, instead of destroying him the Rainbow of Light actually transported him back to Earth, where he continues to work on a way to get back to his friends, who all believe he is dead, except for Twilight who also searches for a way to bring Toby back to them.

That was three years ago…

While the house of the Morrison's had not changed during those years, the inhabitants inside certainly have, especially the now sixteen-year old Toby Morrison, who was just exiting his house to go to school.

"See ya, later Dad!" he called out just before racing down the pathway and then down the sidewalk towards his school.

Now sixteen, Toby was even taller, standing at five feet and six inches, had gained longer arms and legs, and possessed a lean yet muscular build. His attire hadn't changed much, as it was still in shades of red, white and blue. He now wore a sleeveless puffy vest over a long sleeved pale blue shirt, along with brown pants with pockets near the end. His shoes were both black built for running and were perfectly clean. The only thing missing was his red and blue cap, which he left in Equestria.

He raced down the sidewalk as fast as he could till reached the corner of the street where a friend of his was waiting. A sixteen-year old Jamaican boy named Tiberius Hardy AKA Tech-Head.

Tech-Head was around Toby's height, had dark skin and long dreadlocks that partially covered his two dark eyes. He wore a red, yellow and green striped t-shirt, bellbottom pants and on his feet, he wore sandals.

Toby waved to him. "Hey Tech!"

Tech-Head turned and smiled as soon as he saw his friend approaching.

"Yo, Toe, ready for the science fair, man?" he asked with a Jamaican accent.

"Sure am!" Toby nodded.

"Then let's get a move on, no delay's man!" Tech-Head said as he and Toby raced down the crosswalk.

"So, you think Boston's wormhole generator's really gonna work?" Tech-Head asked.

Toby seemed to be muttering to himself. "It'll work. Has to work. Has to work." He said "And don't worry, Boston knows what he's doing,"

Tech-Head nodded ."Yeah, your right man,"

Tech-Head then noticed the peaceful smile on Toby's face.

"You know, you've sure have changed quite a bit, man," Tech-Head remarked.

Toby raised a brow. "What makes you say that?"

"Well back in Elementary School you looked so lonely but once we got into High School you completely changed!" Tech-Head remarked. "Your now one of the smartest kids in class, you volunteer at the animal shelter, you've joined the sewing club, the track team and your friends with almost everyone in class!"

"Not to mention you always pack apples in your lunch every day," he added.

Not wanting to tell Tech-Head that the reason he joined all those places and did all those things was because he was inspired by his friends from Equestria, Toby simply shrugged. "What can I say?" he asked. "Middle school changes you."

"Word up," Tech-Head nodded.

Toby never really talk about his time in Equestria, for the time he spent their with the Mane Six and Spike meant a lot to him and he greatly preferred keeping those precious memories to himself.

Back in Equestria…

While Lord Tirek, the Lord of Darkness had been destroyed, little bits of his essence still lingered throughout the land as forms of red electricity. Usually these little energy bursts were harmless, but that was because they weren't near any living thing… or anypony that was sealed away.

In the Canterlot garden, where several stone statues were placed all over for everypony to see and behold. A small piece of electricity travels through the garden, slithering around and over them like a snake in a field of grass. It seemed to be looking for something, or someone.

Eventually the red energy had finally reached something that seemed to excite it. A large statue that looked to a chaotic amalgamation of various creatures or a draconequus; a creature with the head of a pony and a body made up of all sorts of things. It also had a scared look on its face.

The red electricity, slithered up to the chaotic statue, began to slither around, and around the statue till it finally glowed with a brilliant red light. The statue then began to slowly crack up like an cake, and it did so a feeling of dread began to spill out onto the land.

Meanwhile, at the same time, back on Earth…

Toby was walking through the stands with various science projects set up on the football field. There were projects such a volcano, a potato clock and even a red ant farm, just to name a few.

He eventually reached the stand where he and his friends had built their wormhole generator. Tech-Head was also there, along with several other kids who previously ignored him, they were all hard at work making the finishing touches on the generator which resembled a giant metal ring set on top of a medium sized metal stand. There was also a computer right next to it as well, all ready to set in the coordinates for the wormhole to open to.

Toby soon reached the other and noticed many of the folks that were walking by were gazing at their project with wide eyes of wonder.

"Boy, ain't this thing popular?" Toby remarked to his friends.

"No joke man, this machine has totally captured folk's imaginations," Tech-Head said.

"Yeah, thanks for the help Toe," A kid with glasses said thankfully.

"No problem Boston," Toby nodded.

Toby glanced at the machine for a bit, lost in his thoughts, before turning and heading over towards a large oak tree. Tech Head noticed this.

"Hey, where ya going man?" he asked.

Toby turned to him "I'm going to go take a nap by the tree, I was kind of up all night coming up with the final calculations for the machine," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "Pretty delicate stuff you know,"

"You're not gonna watch?" another questioned.

Toby continued on his way and gave them a two finger wave.

The other kids look a bit confused by Toby's suddenly distant behavior.

"Interesting… he was the most enthusiastic out of all of us when we first came up with this idea," Boston remarked. Tech-Head stares at his friend as he walked away, thoughtfully.

Toby set his back against the tree and put his hands behind his head basking in the shade of the large tree. He stretched out one hard towards the sky with a sad longing look.

"As hard as I've worked… I still haven't managed to get back to you guys…" he muttered, before sighing.

For the past three years, Toby has been working on finding a way to get back to Equestria and see Spike and the pony gang once again. While he did enjoy being back on Earth and hanging with his school friends, deep down he felt like something was missing from his life and left a big hole in his heart.

He gazed at Tech-Head and the others getting ready to start up the generator, though deep down Toby felt like it wasn't going to work and it didn't want to be around to get his hopes up when it did and he certainly didn't want to tell that to his friends, as he knew it would break their hearts and crush them.

He continued to look up at the blue sky, hoping to see the blue butterfly, the one he saw right before he came to Equestria but instead he saw nothing but clouds.

"Man… I miss you guys," he said quietly. "I'd give _anything_ to be back there with all of you… anything…"

As he sat underneath the tree feeling sad, back in Equestria somepony else was feeling a similar feeling. It was Princess Celestia, standing on top of the balcony just like she did before Toby arrived all those years ago. The hoof steps of her younger sister Luna were heard as she approached.

"Sister?" she spoke up.

"Yes, Luna?" The older sister said, not bothering to turn around.

"I have heard that Twilight Sparkle has not yet found solid evidence that the young Toby Morrison is still alive," Princess Luna said.

Princess Celestia nodded. "Indeed, and many of her friends are beginning to accept that back that… Tobias may not be coming back," she stated, with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"But Twilight… she still hasn't given up, despite these constant failures has she?" Princess Luna inquired.

"No, she can't be persuaded," Princess Celestia told her. "She's _convinced_ that Toby is alive somewhere, she even told me that she has dreams about him, just like her friends do,"

"I have seen those dreams for myself," Princess Luna stated. "They all miss him terribly… as do I,"

The Princess of the Sun once again nodded a sad nod. "As do I…"

While the two Princesses were talking amongst themselves a shadow figure cackled quietly before disappearing in a flash of light.

The snake like figure then appeared on the outskirts of Ponyville and snapped his fingers, and in a flash of light a fifty foot black and red dragon suddenly appeared and it was angry.

"Maybe _this_ will get their attention," the stranger said evilly before disappearing. The dragon then began to make its way towards the town. The stranger then disappeared in a flash of light.

At the same time, back in Ponyville…

Applejack walked into Sugarcube Corner, the bell tinkling happily, as the door closed behind her. Fluttershy was there, sitting at a table and gulping down the contents of a large mug. The yellow Pegasus smacked her lips and lightly placed the empty mug down.

"Uh, another chocolate milk please, Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy called out, albeit politely and somewhat quietly.

"Okey, Dokey, Lokey!" Pinkie Pie chirped happily. She slid another mug full of chocolate milk freshly made. "Here you go!"

"Thank you," Fluttershy nodded as she took her drink. The two then noticed Applejack approach.

"Howdy, everypony," Applejack said. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much!" Pinkie Pie replied with her usual cheery attitude.

"I mean what's up with Twilight?" The country pony inquired. "Is she…?"

"Still studying at her house?" Fluttershy finished with a nod. "Yes,"

Applejack sighed and shook her head as she glanced at Twilight's place from one of the windows. "Ya think the Princess would've been able to get Twilight to come out. But all she…"

"She still believes that Toby's alive," Fluttershy told her.

"Yeah, and he _is_ alive, he has to be!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"I wish he was y'all, believe me, I do," Applejack said to them, her next words were with a resigned tone. "But Toby really is gone. We were all there, we all say it,"

"You should try to tell that to Twilight…" Fluttershy said depressed.

All three of them sighed in depression.

"How about Rainbow Dash? Is she doing ok?" Applejack inquired.

"If you ask me, I think she's taking Toby… 'Disappearance' harder than anypony," Fluttershy said. "Well, next to Spike anyways…"

"Well where's Rarity?" Applejack questioned.

"She went over to Twilight's to help cheer her and Spike up," Pinkie told her, then she got an idea. "Hey! Maybe a party might cheer them up!"

"Maybe… but without little Toby… it just wouldn't be the same," Applejack said depressed.

The others also lowered their heads in depression as well as in agreement.

Meanwhile, inside Twilight's library, the purple unicorn herself was levitating flipping through various books looking for something, but every time she looked, she found nothing then tossed the book aside and started on a new one. She also had dark bags over her eyes, as if she hasn't been sleeping in like forever.

Her young baby dragon assistant, Spike, walked over to her worried.

"Uh… Twilight?" he asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I…" Twilight Sparkle started before she suddenly fell asleep standing up. Spike rolled his eyes and gently shook her awake.

"Twilight, you have to get some sleep," Spike told her.

"I can't!" Twilight Sparkle protested. "Not until I find the spell that will allow me to locate Toby and bring him back!"

"Oh…" Spike said understandingly and sadly. "So your still searching for him?"

"Yeah…" Twilight Sparkle breathed sadly as well.

"But Twilight… he's…" Spike began before a rumbling was heard outside. Alarmed, Twilight and Spike quickly rush to the door.

When they exited the tree, they saw all of the townspeople running around, screaming their heads off as a large dragon began to approach the town, roaring angrily.

"DRAGON!" Fluttershy screamed, she quickly zoomed over into a well and hid inside.

The others quickly gather around Twilight and gaze towards the dragon.

"What in the hay is a dragon doing here?" Applejack wondered. "There hasn't been a dragon attack since Toby left,"

"Maybe he wants to celebrate Twilight's cheering up party!" Pinkie Pie suggested happily.

"Cheering up party?" Twilight Sparkle echoed confused.

"I _really_ don't think it's here for _that_ Pinkie Pie," Rarity told her nervously.

"Whatever! We can take it!" Rainbow Dash declared confidently before zooming straight towards the dragon.

"Rainbow Dash, wait!" Twilight cried.

Rainbow prepared to smack both of her front hooves in the dragon's scaly face but the giant lizard merely backhanded her and sent her flying. The others grimace sympathetically.

"Ooh, _that's_ gonna leave a mark!" Spike remarked.

Fluttershy shook in fear as he looked up at the giant roaring dragon and whimpered. "What do we do? Oh… I wish Toby was here…"

A small tear dropped off the edge of Fluttershy's face and hit the ground. The small sound emitted from the teardrop couldn't be heard by anypony, except however, a small blue butterfly, which was resting on top of small daisy. The small sound causes it fly off the flower and into the woods.

Back on Earth, whilst Toby's friends were just about to activate their wormhole generator, Toby napped nearby in the shade of the oak tree until however a small noise that sounded like a teardrop was heard by him and only him.

"Wha…" he mumbled as he sat up, only to notice that everything and everyone around him was frozen in place. "What the… _frozen_? What could _do_ this to them?"

Both he could begin to ponder the many possibly of what was occurring just now a large circle of light appeared right in front him, much to his surprise.

As he sat up, he looked closely at the circle and noticed a vague image appearing in it, the image was blurry but he could see what appeared to be a large piece of land that looked greatly familiar to him.

"That's… Equestria!" Toby realized.

The image then suddenly changed and then he could see an image of the dragon that was currently attacking Ponyville, his eyes widen with shock.

"Oh man… Ponyville! They're in trouble!" Toby exclaimed. "I got to help the girls!"

Toby then started to sprint towards the portal as fast he could.

"Hang on guys, I'm coming!" he cried as he jumped through the portal. As soon as he did, the portal vanished and everything started to move again.

"And… go!" Boston cried as he pressed the button to activate the wormhole generator. The machine crackled with energy but after a few moments, it suddenly shut down, much to the disappointment of the kids who built it. Tech-Head turned to where Toby was but was surprised to see that he was gone.

"Huh? Now where did he go?" he wondered.

While Tech-Head pondered where his best friend disappeared to, Toby was travelling down the rainbow tunnel towards Ponyville only now instead of tumbling down screaming his head off he was flying straight down it whooping with joy.

The small ball of white light, also known as the Rainbow of Light, then appeared once more and phased into his body, just as it did before.

"Yeah!" Toby cheered, he smiled when he saw the circle of light coming up. "Equestria; here I come!"

Toby then vanished right through the light circle.

While Toby was travelling through the portal, the dragon had just started to tear up the town of Ponyville. The inhabitants ran in fear while the Mayor herself attempted to escort them all to a safe location.

The Mayor had a gray mane and tail, blue eyes and a pale amber coat. Her cutie mark was a tan scroll tied with a blue bow.

"Everypony, stay calm and make your way to the safety shelter!" she told them. "Hurry!"

Meanwhile, the Mane Six and Spike all stood their ground as the dragon made its way towards them.

"Uh… what's the plan?" Spike inquired.

"That's easy! We fight!" Rainbow Dash declared. "That's what Toby would do and that's _exactly_ what _I'm_ gonna do!"

"Except this is the dragon that knocked you on her back over seventy-three times," Applejack reminded her dryly. Rainbow Dash frowned.

"Oh… now I _really_ wish Toby were here…" Twilight muttered sadly.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear!"

The Mane Six all looked shocked, confused and disturbed, including the dragon and the ponies of Ponyville.

"Who said that?" Rarity inquired aloud.

A Then, suddenly, a small hole appeared in the sky and a rainbow appeared soon afterward. They all gasped in shock as a two legged being slid down the rainbow like a steep slope before jumping into the air, then somersaulting and finally enlarging both of his fists before diving straight for the dragon. He made a large shockwave when his fists impacted with the dragon's chest, before knocking right on to its back.

The townspeople stare out ahead in surprise; the seven friends themselves were also bugged eyed as they saw someone standing in the middle of the dusty cloud. Spike was the first he regain his power of speech.

"Toby?" he breathed.

The sixteen-year-old himself stood not too far away, amid the clearing dust and smoke created by his assault.

Toby smirked. "Hey, guys. Miss me?"

Toby then disappeared then reappeared right in front of the dragon; it looked at him with a snarling face, which made Toby merely smirk.

"And hello monster guy, I'm Toby Morrison," he said. "Now _thrill_ me!"

The dragon growled as it slowly stood back up and roared at him.

"Alright, fine." he said. "I wanted to do this the easy way, but the hard way is ok by me!"

Toby zoomed over to a tree and ripped it right out of the ground before positioning it like a bat. The dragon flew straight for him.

"Fore!" he cried, before swinging the tree and smacking the dragon right in the side of its face, it flew far and right out of the town.

Toby chuckled to himself. "I forgot how much fun this is!" he remarked.

The dragon immediately recovered leaped into the air and landed right in front of Toby, looming right over him like a giant.

"_This_ is the great 'Toby Morrison'?" The dragon questioned. "Bearer of the Rainbow of Light? Savior of Equestria?"

Before the dragon could say any more, Toby gave the oversized lizard a strong kick to the gut that sent it tumbling before crashing into the base of the mountain where Canterlot was set upon. Toby disappeared and reappeared right in front of it.

Toby approached the dragon with his hands on his hips, he smiled confidently "And don't you forget it buddy," he told the dragon. "You think you're the only dragon I've ever dealt with? Pfft! It's gonna take _a lot _more then _you_ to surprise me,"

"Indeed," The dragon growled as it stood up and much to Toby's surprise the dragon began to grow and grow till it reached the height of a full-grown Ursa Major. Toby looked up at the large dragon but instead of fear, he smiled, overflowing with excitement and anticipation.

"Yes! I'm getting excited!" Toby exclaimed. "Let's kick it up a notch, shall we lizard breath?"

The dragon breathed out an a large gust of flames at Toby, but before it could fry him to a crisp Toby super leaped upwards till he was looking the dragon in the eyes. While a look of fear appeared on the dragon's face, Toby smiled a large smile before punching the dragon upside the jaw, then in the side of its face. He teleported down and punched then elbowed the dragon in the gut.

As the dragon recoiled from the strong impacts and fell downwards, Toby grabbed it, hoisted it onto his small shoulder and began to charge like a football player till he reached the edge of town.

"And… touchdown!" Toby announced as he slammed into the dragon head first in the ground, creating a massive shockwave. When the smoke cleared, Toby was standing on top of the defeated dragon victorious.

"And that's all she rode," he said simply.

Toby then noticed the loud cheering and smiling faces behind him. Everypony in Ponyville was waving and congratulating him on his return.

Toby waved back at him. "Ho-ho, Holy Guacamole, it is _good_ to be back!" he cried happily.

He jumped off the dragon and began high hoofing each of the townsfolk till finally he sees his six old friends standing together; they looked like they could not believe their eyes and were all struggling to contain their unbridled happiness.

Toby smiled and gave them a two finger way. "Sup, girls?"

The six ponies immediately rushed towards Toby, pulling him into a strong lovingly group hug "TOBY!" they scream in delight. Toby cried out in pain as they squeezed him with their tight hug.

"You're safe!" Pinkie Pie cheered "I'm so HAPPY!"

"Oh, thank heavens you're alive!" Rarity cried.

"Girls… your… _crushing_ my ribs…" Toby squeaked in pain.

"Oh Toby, we were all so worried about ya!" Applejack remarked teary eyed.

"We're so glad you're safe!" Fluttershy added.

"Yeah, where ya been?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "It's like been so long since we've seen you!"

"Are you ok?" Twilight asked concerned.

"Ugh… I can't _breathe!"_ Toby cried, gasping for air.

After about five minutes of hugging, nopony wanted to let go of their long lost friend but eventually they did when his face started to turn blue. He gasped for air deeply.

Fluttershy was the first to notice something about him. "But… you've _changed!"_ she stated.

"Yeah… you're like… _taller _now!" Rainbow Dash commented in shock.

Toby laughed in amusement. "What? You'd all thought I'd still be a runt when I'm sixteen-years-old? It has been three years ya know," he reminded them.

"Yeah but… we all thought you were… gone," Twilight Sparkle admitted.

"You did?" Toby inquired, surprised.

"Indeed," Rarity nodded "After you used that spell to fix the damage done by Tirek, none of us could find you anywhere, and we thought you had been… destroyed,"

"But Twi here couldn't believe it," Applejack continued. "So she's been working tirelessly on finding a way to find you and bring you back,"

Twilight nodded in confirmation. Toby gazed upon all of their faces and saw how deeply there were affected by his apparent 'passing'. He smiled sympathetically.

"I see. I'm sorry I put you guys through all that, it was wrong of me, and I'm sorry," he said.

Rainbow Dash turned away seemingly angry, which worried Toby a little; though unknown to him she was hiding a massive blush on her face.

"Don't let her fool you," Twilight told him.

"Yeah, she took your 'death' harder than any of us," Applejack added.

Toby raised a brow, interested. "Really?" he smirked

"No! No, I didn't!" Rainbow Dash denied while blushing madly. "I-I knew were alive the whole time!"

"Sure," Toby smiled, allowing her to keep her pride intact.

"So… where _did_ you go?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Well instead of vaporizing me to kingdom come like I thought it would, that spell merely sent me back to my world," Toby exclaimed. "My father told me I did it subconsciously, plus I couldn't get back the same way I came because I lost the Rainbow of Light when I arrived, it seems that was the price I had to pay,"

"But you got it back now, huh?" Pinkie Pie questioned happily. "I mean look at what you did to that dragon! He's out _cold!_ Like _ice cream _cold, cold"

Pinkie licked her lips hungrily and smiled. "Mmm, ice cream…"

Toby smiled, amused by her usual zaniness which he had long missed.

"Seems like," he nodded. "So, what's new? Anything else happen since I've been gone?"

"Well for starters… everypony in town _loves you!_" Twilight Sparkle told him.

"Really?" Toby inquired surprised.

"Yeah, so much so they built you a _statue_," Rainbow Dash added, gesturing to the giant statue that resembled Toby just a few feet away. Toby also saw the cheering crowd nearby.

Toby was stunned "Wow… who knew all it took for them to like me was for me to disappear?"

"I'll say," Applejack remarked.

"Yeah, after you defeated that creep Tirek the stories about you spread from Ponyville, to a few other towns to _every corner of Equestria!" _Rainbow Dash added.

Toby smiled proudly, then when he heard somepony clearing their throat behind him he turned around and smiled when he saw his old scaly friend.

"Spike!" he exclaimed happily.

"Toby!" Spike cried, equally happy. He jumped into Toby's arms and hugged him before fist bumping.

"Ah, good to see you brother," Toby smiled.

"Yeah, likewise," Spike nodded.

"Ooh, you know what this calls for?" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly.

"Yes, I have a feeling your gonna tell me anyways." Toby smirked.

"A WELCOME BACK PARTY!" Pinkie Pie cheered loudly before blowing a kazoo.

"Sounds great, really missed your parties Pinkie," Toby admitted. "But can it wait for a teensy, tiny bit? I'd like to look around my old house, for old times' sake,"

Pinkie Pie paused for a minute before speaking and smiling. "Okey, Dokey, Lokey! Let's go reminisce!" she said happily before bouncing off.

"Ha-ha, race ya guys!" Toby exclaimed before zooming after Pinkie.

Applejack sighed "Yep, that's Toby Morrison alright," she remarked wistfully.

"Still as energetic as ever… and very handsome…" Fluttershy mused; she blushed madly when she realized what she said. "I mean… for a human boy… I… I…"

Fluttershy squeaked and sunk down in embarrassment.

"Yeah… anyways, let's try to catch up with him!" Twilight told the others.

"Oh yeah, time for a rematch!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she zoomed right after him, the others soon followed. While they left, the draconequus watched them go and cackled lowly in the shadows.

"So… the stories _are_ true, Toby Morrison _is_ an interesting opponent, after all," The draconequus remarked. "But let's see how well he does against the _master_ of chaos!"

The strange being laughed evilly and manically as dark thunder clouds boomed around him "Time for phase two," he whispered before vanishing in a flash of light.

Later, the girls, Spike, and Toby had just arrived at Toby's old two story wooden house. It looked exactly as it did three years ago and looked almost untouched; even the old sign 'Nick of Time Odd Jobs' looked exactly as he left it.

Toby smiled at it nostalgically. "Ah… I remember this place, good times, good times,"

One by one, they all bounced up onto the deck, via the large bouncy mattress, aside from Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash who flew up.

Twilight lead Toby inside.

"Everything's exactly how you left it," she told him. "We didn't have the heart to change anything…"

Toby gazed around "Looks good," he said.

"We even took care of your pet goldfish while you were away," Fluttershy added, standing next to the fishbowl where Toby's pet goldfish Irene swam inside. Toby looked at the bowl closely.

"Hey, Irene! Good to see you girl!" Toby smiled. He then noticed a letter enveloped in a magical aura float over to him, he saw that Twilight was the one who gave it to him.

"I… found your letter… a year after you left… the one you wanted us to send to your father in case… we couldn't send you back." Twilight Sparkle said slowly.

Toby took the letter and smiled a small smile. "Thanks, Twi,"

She returned his smile and nodded.

"So… what have _you_ been up to since you've been gone Toe?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Eh, you know… doing this and that, and that and this and thanks to you guys I now have lots of lots of friends!" he explained.

"You… _do_?" Fluttershy inquired a bit worried.

"Yeah, mostly because _you guys_ taught me the importance of caring about other people and now I know what _real_ friends look like," Toby stated. "Yeah, I guess you can say my life on Earth has turned out _pretty well_,"

"Ah… that's _wonderful_ news to hear, darling," Rarity said smiling a nervous smile. "Bravo!"

While Toby continued to look around his old house, the others seemed to have sad and somewhat guilty looks on their faces for some reason. Toby turned to them and saw the looks on their faces.

"Girls? What's the matter?" he questioned.

"Huh?" Twilight said snapping out of it. "Oh, nothing! Nothing!"

"Yeah, completely nothing!" Spike added.

"Ok…" Toby started to say, and then he heard cheering from afar and smiled when he saw a crowd of townspeople nearby. "Excuse me, my public awaits!"

Toby zoomed out of the house and towards his new fans. They watch as he greeted each of the other ponies, shook their hooves and chatted with them happily.

Rainbow noticed the sad look on Twilight's face. "Aw, don't worry about it Twilight. So Toby's letting the whole 'Folk Hero' thing go to his head a little. He's just new to this,"

"I'm not upset about _that_," Twilight stated half-truthfully. "Well… maybe a little bit. But what I _am_ upset about is that we might have just pulled him out of his now great life against his will, and he hates us for it,"

"Come now dear, Toby doesn't feel that way!" Rarity insisted. "Why on the way here he told us all about how he'd been trying so hard to get back to all us, just like how _you've_ been working so hard to get _him_ back,"

"Yeah, maybe… but how he got back in the first place was a total accident, not something we can just recreate…" Twilight Sparkle said.

"What are you saying?" Spike inquired.

"I'm saying… that Toby might never, _ever_ get back home again… and it might be all our faults…" Twilight Sparkle muttered. "All I wanted was to get back, to have him with us again… but I never considered the fact that… maybe he was happy there… maybe… I was just being selfish,"

Applejack patted her on the back "Now come on Twi, don't be like that, you know that's not true and that Toby wanted to come back here more than anything," she told her. "Look at him,"

Applejack gestured to the happy Toby, obviously enjoying his new found attention and fame.

"He's having the time of his life," Applejack added "All we _can_ worry about is that he doesn't became a big headed jerk and that's never gonna happen,"

This seemed to cheer Twilight up a bit. "Yeah, your right, that is probably the only thing we have to worry about right?"

The others nodded in agreement. Suddenly the clouds begin to shake and rumble, much to the alarm and confusion of everypony around. Then one by one, each and every one of the clouds instantly became pink and smelled like candy. Toby sniffed the air and recognized it.

"Cotton candy?" he inquired out loud.

A few seconds later the clouds started to rain, all on their own, only the weird thing was that it wasn't rain but instead it was chocolate milk.

Toby stuck his tongue out and tasted it "Chocolate milk?"

Twilight looked around worried. "Cotton candy clouds… chocolate rain…"

They then saw Pinkie sliding in a chocolate puddle yelling 'Whee!' and whooping with joy.

"Pinkie, what are you…" Toby started to say before he stopped himself. "Ugh, never mind!"

Things only got weirder when he saw several bears in tutu's tap dancing by, followed by rabbits with very long legs walking right past them.

"Ok… now _this_ is weird," Toby stated. "Even by Equestria standards,"

The others all bounce downwards to join him and look at all the weird and chaotic things that were happening around them. Squirrels had become muscular jerks, wagons were now made of licorice and Big McIntosh himself was running by barking and panting like a dog.

"Oh no… no… it can't be!" Twilight Sparkle breathed out.

"What? What's wrong?" Toby questioned his now concerned friends. "What's going on? Who or what is _doing_ this?"

They all gulped. "Discord…"

Toby looked a bit stunned; he seemed to know whom they were talking about. "Oh…crud,"

It had only taken Toby and the others a short while to get to Canterlot and enter the throne room of both Princess Celestia and Luna.

Both Princesses look especially pleased to see their old human friend again and smile at him warmly.

"Tobias, it is so good to see you," Princess Celestia told the sixteen-year old. "And my, look at how much you've grown,"

"Thanks, Princess C." Toby smiled "I guess you could say I… hit a growth spurt,"

Princess Luna walked up closer to him and scanned his new taller body. "Yes, you did," she remarked. "You did indeed,"

"Luna… you look… exactly the same," Toby smirked.

Luna smiled, slightly amused. "Good to see you've _matured_ Tobias," she said. "Now judging by these strange anomalies I assume you along with the rest of your friends know that Discord is back,"

"Yeah, but I thought the girls turned that freak to stone," Toby pointed out. "It even shows it on the _wall_,"

Toby gestured to the stain glass picture of the Mane Six defeating Discord right next to him. He then noticed the stain glass image of himself.

"Oh, cool! It's me!" Toby exclaimed.

"Indeed, after you... disappeared, we had this made to honor your memory." Princess Celestia explained.

"Thanks a bunch; it even captures my good side." The teenager said, proudly. "Anyways, Discord _was_ sealed back up, right?"

"He was, but somehow something caused his stone prison to break and now he's more powerful than ever," Princess Celestia said.

"What? What caused this, Princess?" Twilight Sparkle inquired concerned.

"We believe… it was the residual energy of Lord Tirek himself," Luna said gravely.

"TIREK!?" Everypony besides the Princesses exclaimed shocked.

"But I thought you blew that freak up!" Rainbow Dash said to Toby.

Toby nodded. "Yup, blew him up, mangled up and sent him packing. Your welcome for that by the way," he added.

"Yes, well, while Tirek _may_ in fact be dead some of his dark energy still exists and has broken the seal that contained Discord," Princess Luna continued.

Toby folded his arms with a frown "So even in _death_ this guy still manages to torment me. _Great_."

"Indeed, and now with Discord once again on the loose you must be ready," Princess Luna told him.

Toby didn't seemed to be bothered and worried by her warning and just nonchalantly shrugged. "What? I'm supposed to be afraid of some clown who can make it rain chocolate, turn clouds into candy and make all the animals act all wacky?" he questioned. "Big deal, I'm shaking,"

"Morrison!" Luna snapped she gave him a glare seemed to scare him a bit. "Listen well boy, Discord, is the master of chaos, an enemy unlike anypony you've ever faced as I'm sure you've heard from Twilight Sparkle's story's so for your sake you'd better take this more seriously,"

Toby raised his hands. "I know, I know, it's _always_ serious. And I always win." Toby stated.

"With some help." Rainbow Dash added.

"Exactly," Toby nodded "Trust me, I can handle this,"

"How can you now?"

Everypony was stunned into silence as a weird chuckle echoed the room.

"Who said _that?_" Rarity inquired again, only a little bit more scared.

"Who do _you_ think?" the voice questioned. "Surely you remember little old _me_,"

"Discord!" Princess Celestia exclaimed.

The stain glass image of Discord suddenly came alive and started talking.

"Bingo! We have a winner!" he smiled evilly.

"So it _is_ true! Tirek's dark magic _did_ free you!" Twilight Sparkle realized.

"That's right my little pony," Discord nodded while moving from glass to glass. "Any who, did you miss me Twilight Sparkle? _I _missed _you_,"

"So _your_ Discord, eh?" Toby inquired.

The smoke like image of Discord suddenly appeared right beside Toby.

"And you must be the great 'Toby Morrison'," Discord added. "A pleasure to meet you, my dear boy," he added in a patronizing tone.

Toby frowned. "Feeling's _not_ mutual and might I say you are just about the ugliest thing I've _ever _seen in this world! I mean seriously, do you _own_ a mirror?"

Pinkie Pie chuckled a bit but Rainbow Dash nudged her to be quite.

"Well _I_ for one think I look _dashing_," Discord stated smugly while admiring himself using a hand mirror he conjured up.

"Then you're the _only_ one," Toby told him.

"And that's just how I like it," Discord said bluntly. "Deal with it, two legs,"

"Ok, let's cut to chase freak, what do you want?" Toby demanded.

"Oh, no, no, no, you see it's not what _I_ want," Discord stated. "But it's what your _friends_ want,"

And with that last word, his smoke disappeared and faded with the wind but everypony knew that he was still in the room.

"Let me guess; you took the Elements of Harmony away like you did last time, am I right?" Toby inquired.

"Ah, bright boy, not wonder you defeated Tirek," Discord's voice remarked slightly mockingly. "Must make you feel… _invincible_ doesn't it?"

"Why don't you show your ugly mug and find out?" Toby challenged him.

The stain glass pictures then rearranged themselves into an even larger image of Discord.

"Well _that's_ no fun," Discord stated. "And this is coming from the master of chaos himself. I mean even _I'm_ not that dumb,"

"Ok, enough dancing around it! What did you do with the elements of harmony!" Toby demanded. "What's your plan _this_ time?"

Discord raised a brow. "Do I really look like a guy with a _plan_?" he asked flatly.

Pinkie Pie thought for a bit. "Nope! Not really!"

"I'll second that," Applejack added.

"Exactly!" The Draconequus exclaimed. "You know what I _really_ am? I'm a like a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do with one if I _caught it_! You know, I just _do things!_"

The image returned to normal.

"The ponies have plans, the princess's have plans, even the other villains you've defeated have plans," His creepy voice echoed. "You see their all _schemers_, schemers trying to control their little words and keep everything harmonious and orderly or whatever,"

"But me? No, I'm not a schemer, as a spirit of Chaos I try to show the schemers how _pathetic_, their attempts to control things really are,"

"And what exactly do you plan _doing_ with the Elements?" Toby questioned. "Hide them, like you did last time? Or have you found a way to _destroy_ them? Is that right?"

The girls gasped, horrified of the idea of the Elements being destroyed and their only method of defeating Discord gone and all hope lost.

"Oh, me?" The voice of Discord inquired before an animated shadow of him appeared on the ceiling above them. "Why I'm not gonna do _anything_ to them,"

Everypony looked confused by this statement.

"Destroying the elements _now_ wouldn't be that much, now would it?" Discord asked. "I _did_ hide them however,"

"Where?" Toby asked.

"Depends,"

"On what?"

"Well they could be in _one_ place, or _several_, and if you want to prevent me from doing anything to them I suggest you hurry and find them, I'll even let you use your magic and wings to do so. Sound fair?"

This caught Toby by surprise "What? But… that doesn't make sense… you made sure the girls couldn't do that last time… so why now?"

"Like I said before, boy; 'it wouldn't be much fun'," Discord echoed, as his shadow slithered down the ceiling and the walls till it appeared in front of Toby and loomed over him. "And besides… what's so good about things 'making sense' anyways?"

"Good luck, everypony!" the freaky creature proclaimed one last time before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"That dude… is seriously weird," Toby stated. "Not to mention freaky,"

"_That's_ putting it _extremely_ mildly," Rarity remarked.

"He's kind of acting differently from before…" Rainbow Dash pointed.

"She's right, Discord's not really acting like his usual chaotic self…" Twilight agreed.

"We believe that the energy from Tirek is effecting Discord's way of thinking, making him act more like _him_." Luna explained.

"Fantastic…" Toby said sarcastically.

"As you can see my little ponies…" Princess Celestia began, Toby cleared his throat roughly and gestured to the obvious fact that he was not a pony. "And human," he smiled gratefully. "It is imperative that you find Discord and the elements and steal him back into stone_ permanently_,"

Toby saluted. "Will do Princess! And good news to all of you, _I_ have a plan!"

Princess Luna raised a brow. "Oh? And what _is_ this plan of yours?"

"Well it's quite simple really, hold on," Toby told them before zooming out and zooming back in with little game pieces similar to him, the girls and Spike. He set them up on the ground. "Ok, listen up; imagine this ugly piece as Discord,"

The girls nodded as Toby placed a one of the pieces down, then put another piece in front of it then put the dragon piece far off from the other two.

"Now, while we have Spike search for the elements the rest of us well track down and beat Discord, that way we can use them on him without him even putting up a fight," Toby explained. "First, I'll go out and make sure he doesn't go anywhere, then once I've stopped him A.J and Pinkie will jump him from up front, Twi and Rare will appear from the side while Dash and Flutter come up on his flank then when I give the signal we'll all attack! And he's history! See? Simple. So any questions?"

"Just one; when do we get going?" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly. "Ooh! The suspense is killing me!"

"My word, I'm in shock!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Yeah, this plan looks like it could actually work," Twilight Sparkle remarked.

"Totally! Especially since we can use our wings and horns this time!" Rainbow Dash added.

"I don't know sport… there's still one problem…" Applejack pointed out.

"What problem?" Toby inquired.

"Well… you see… Discord is a spirit of Chaos so…" Fluttershy began.

"So he is able to practically bend reality at will and change anything into anything else," Princess Luna finished bluntly. "He is almost impossible to catch without the elements of course,"

"Yeah, well he's never met me and there hasn't been a single monster I couldn't beat _or_ catch!" Toby proclaimed.

"He may be a monster but he's not like any monster you've ever faced," Twilight Sparkle stated.

"I know enough about him, so it'll be simple!" Toby said folding his arms.

"He sure is confident!" Pinkie Pie said to Fluttershy.

"Yes, but I wonder why…" Fluttershy mused.

Princess Luna frowned and walked past Toby rather angrily.

"Tobias, we need to talk," she told him.

Toby sighed annoyed. "Fine," he said as he began to follow her.

"Luna, Tobias…" Princess Celestia started to say, saying the obvious tension that had appeared between the two.

"Don't worry sister, we are just going to talk," Princess Luna assured her older sister.

"Yeah, if she's lucky that's all we'll do," Toby muttered.

When the two exited the throne room, everypony looked towards the doors greatly worried and concerned.

Toby and Luna soon arrived in a dark part of the castle. Luna still had he back turned to Toby, who was getting pretty annoyed with the Princess's attitude and questioning his plan.

"Ok, so what's up?" Toby asked her.

"Why do you think you're here Toby?" Princess Luna inquired.

"Well, duh, to save the world," Toby replied simply. "You know, just like I did last time,"

"You act as if this time isn't going to be hard, like you don't know what is really at stake this time," Princess Luna told him. "Discord isn't like Tirek, he doesn't want to destroy Equestria, he wants to _rule _it and turn it into his own personal playground of pandemonium and misery,"

"I'm not stupid!" Toby exclaimed. "I know the risks!"

Luna finally turned to him. "This time I really don't think you _do_,"

"And why is that 'your majesty'?" Toby questioned in a slightly mocking tone.

"Well you have gone for nearly three years so it's clear that you've forgotten how dangerous these events can be due to living in peace for so long," Princess Luna stated, Toby frowned at her last remark, insulted. "There are no second chances if things go wrong here, if your plan _fails_ it's all over!"

"Yeah… I-I know!" Toby stuttered.

"Then how can you just risk your friends alive on some plan you only _assume_ is going to work!?" Princess Luna demanded. "Listen to me Toby, long ago Discord was one the most dangerous adversaries me and my sister every faced. He is unpredictable, manipulative, and ruthless and he will not hesitate to turn your whole world upside down,"

Toby thought for a moment and started to see a little just how right she was "Yeah, ok maybe it's risky..." he began before his confidence restores itself. "But… we're the good guys! We don't lose! There _has_ to be a way to take him down!"

"He's too powerful to do that!" Princess Luna insisted.

"I know he is but every time me and girls go up against something that's more powerful than us we worked together and everything's turned out fine!" Toby stated. "And I really believe if we all attack at once we can't lose!"

Princess Luna sighed and turned away from him again. "You just don't understand anymore…"

"What was that!?" Toby shouted.

"Just do me a favor Tobias," Luna said. "It's clear you don't care about yourself, but can you promise me Twilight Sparkle and her friends will not be harmed? Because if you can't, then you'd better just go home because I won't have you risk their lives and I just remember; you may have defeated Tirek but you are _not_ invincible."

Toby just grunted and walked right past her without saying a word, then he magically teleported away leaving Luna alone in the dark.

He then appeared back in the throne room.

"Toby!" Twilight Sparkle remarked.

"So, what did the Princess want to talk to ya about, sport?" Applejack questioned.

Toby advanced to the door. "Doesn't matter, come on, and let's go find this son of a jackal."

The girls all nodded and started to follow him.

"Uh… Toby? Do you really think we can beat Discord this time?" Fluttershy inquired nervously.

Toby smiled at her. "Don't worry Fluttershy, once we put my super awesome plan into action he won't know what hit him!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The girls cheered.

Princess Celestia watched them all go. "My… he _is_ confident,"

"Yes, _too_ confident,"

Celestia turned to see her sister standing behind her.

Luna's eyes narrowed "And _that_ is exactly what worries me…"

Later on, Toby and the Mane Six had just reached the spot where Discord presence was reported to be and from the looks of things the report appeared to be right as the clouds were all circling that one spot and purple lightning was striking the ground all over. All in all, it appeared to be a very chaotic spot.

They all peeked out from behind a rock and see Discord himself laying on a couch seemingly fast asleep.

"He's asleep! We can take him!" Rainbow Dash declared quietly.

"Hmm, this is _still_ too easy and nothing's ever easy," Toby stated.

"You think it might be a trap?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Probably… or maybe he's just misleading us into thinking it is when in actually… it isn't!" Toby said.

"Ooh! Sneaky!" Pinkie Pie said in awe.

"Rather low if you ask me," Rarity stated.

"So what do we do?" Fluttershy inquired.

"We stick to the plan, whether it's a trap or not, he won't see our plan coming," Toby proclaimed. "Remember; we're the good guys, we got this. Now go, get ready, I'll take it from here."

The girls nod and ran off to get to the positions that Toby had instructed them to go to, while Toby leapt over the rock and began to sneak over to Discord.

Pinkie Pie and Applejack were the first to get into position.

"I sure hope the plan works," Pinkie Pie said.

"It had sure better work, it's all we have really," Applejack stated.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy watched from their spot as Toby continues to sneak over to Discord. Rainbow Dash noticed Fluttershy shaking nervously and put a hoof on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Hey, don't worry Fluttershy just stick to the plan, it's a good plan," Rainbow Dash assured her.

Fluttershy nodded and smiled, comforted by her friends words.

Toby then began to run towards Discord.

"Ok, ugly, take _this!"_ Toby declared as he leapt upward and prepared to land an axe kick on Discord but his attack phased right through him as the image of Discord disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"An illusion… figures," Toby muttered.

"Ah, you _are_ a bright boy,"

Toby turned around, startled. He began to look around for the source of Discord's echoing voice but he sees nothing around.

"Or a complete _fool_, history will be our judge,"

"Show yourself!"

"My, my, you _are_ a fool. Don't you realize that because I'm a spirit of chaos I can pretty much do… whatever I choose pretty much, I can appear in any place I want. In short; I can be anywhere."

Suddenly Discord appeared right behind Toby.

"Even right behind you,"

Toby spun around and attempted to strike the chaotic spirit but Discord vanished in a flash of light just like he always does.

"No! I can't lose!" Toby exclaimed.

While he seemed confident on the outside, inside Toby was shaking in fear and uneasiness.

"_But how can I win?"_ he thought.

Discord then started to appear then disappear all around Toby, who attempted to land a blow on the annoying creature that was Discord but every time he tried to attack he ended up missing and wearing out his own energy. Eventually he started to pant, exhausted.

Discord then appeared above him and yawned.

"You done yet?" Discord asked bored.

"He's so strong!" Toby realized.

Inside, Toby was shaking in fear, more than he was a minute ago.

"_I can't beat this guy_!" he realized in his mind. "_There's just no way,"_

Discord laughed and cackled as he lowered himself in front of Toby. The human then saw that it was the perfect opportunity for the girls to attack him and smiled a bit.

"Ok girls! Let him have it!" Toby cried as he jumped out of the way.

Twilight and Rarity magically tossed boulders at the draconequus, Applejack bucked two apples, Pinkie Pie fired her party cannon and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy blew harsh winds at him with their wings.

All six of their attacks collided with the master of chaos, creating a bright flash of light.

"Alright!" Toby cheered.

When the flash of light finally faded, everypony was surprised to see that Discord wasn't there and instead a large crater had replaced the spot he had previously stood.

"What?" Toby cried.

"He's gone!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

They all hear a whistle and see Discord floating above them all.

"You know Tobias, I hear that if you spend too much time in a peaceful environment like you did on Earth… then you're fighting skills _truly suffer_," Discord told him.

Toby gulped in shook in fear as he realized just how out matched they truly were.

"You see my boy, this was a trap from the start, can anypony tell me _how_?" Discord asked.

"Of course!" Twilight Sparkle realized. "All this time we were worried what tricks Discord might use on us but really Discord's _real_ secret weapon was _Toby_! He used his own over confidence against him!"

"Exactly! I was all… _part of the plan_," Discord exclaimed with an evil smirk. "And now thanks to your 'protector' all of Equestria is mine for the taking but don't worry boy, you're going to relieved of your guilt… the hard way!"

As Discord cackled, a giant black dome surrounded him and quickly expanded. It didn't take long before the dome began to consume each of the Mane Six one by one. They all screamed as they were consumed by the darkness and Toby eyes widen with fear as the darkness also consumed him as well…

_To be continued…_


	2. Return of Disharmony Part 2

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

**Episode 16: Return of Disharmony Part 2**

**Recap: **Last time, after three straight years Toby Morrison returns to Ponyville and to his friends, older, taller and more cocky which worries Princess Luna. Meanwhile, small bits of Lord Tirek's dark magic manage to free Discord, the spirit of Chaos from his stone prison, allowing him to wreck havoc on Equestria once more. Toby creates a plan to stop him but Princess Luna knew it wouldn't work due to him being too overconfident. When they went to confront Discord Toby put his plan into action but he quickly learned that Discord was too strong to be beaten which filled him with fear. The last thing any of them saw was an inescapable darkness consuming them.

Toby groaned as he slowly came too, but when he opened his eyes he saw that there was absolutely nothing around him. No Equestria, no Ponyville, no pony gang, and certainly no Discord.

It was if he was in an entirely dark and empty void, the only things around him were wave of light that resembled auroras.

"Hello?" Toby asked, his voice echoed throughout the void. "Twi? Rainbow? Applejack? Anypony?"

When he realized that he was completely alone his pupils shrunk to points. "Uh… oh," he squeaked.

As he began to wander around the seemingly endless void he began to constantly disappear, then reappear somewhere else. Usually up, down or sideways, it was completely and utterly random, more so then Pinkie Pie, if that was even possible.

"Man… a wall, there has a be a wall…" Toby muttered tired. "There _has_ to be! No matter how big this place is if I keep going straight I'll eventually run into _something_."

"Yeah… I don't think so."

Toby immediately recognized that voice, much to his displeasure.

"Oh no… _please_ tell me that's not who I think it is…" he begged.

Toby turned around and saw a picture of Discord, that looked it had been drawn with white chalk outlines, appear behind him.

"Why _hello_ Toby! Happy to see me? _I'm_ happy to see _you,_" he said condescendingly.

"Yeah… ecstatic," Toby said sarcastically. "Ok freak-show, what's going on here? What _is_ this place? Where am I?"

"Where are you?" Discord echoed. "Why you're in the Limbo Realm,"

"Limbo Realm?" Toby repeated, confused.

"Yep! It's a pocket dimension in-between _my_ world and _yours_," Discord explained.

Toby gazed around. "Wow… this one big pocket," he quipped.

"You can say that," Discord agreed, nodding.

"Don't agree with me, it makes me uncomfortable," Toby told him disgusted. He looked up towards the glimmering lights above him. "So… how do I get out?"

"Simple; you can't," Discord stated.

"WHAT!?" Toby exclaimed.

"It's the space between our two worlds boy, there is but one way in and _no. way out."_ Discord explained. "It's the end of the line for you,"

Toby dropped to his knees in shock and despair.

"That's right, not even the Rainbow of Light can save you, you can wander wherever you want in this place and you'll never find an exit, I don't really much _care_ which way you go," Discord admitted as his image began to fade. "Because I'm not really here,"

Discord's outline imaged vanished into thin air.

"Wait!" Toby cried, but Discord was already gone.

"Good luck boy, and enjoy being eternally _ALONE!"_

Discord's voice echoed all around him, especially the word; alone.

"End of the line, huh?" Toby mused. "Makes sense, it's where guys like me end up…"

The sixteen year old sighed as he stared up at the shining lights above him lost and sad.

"Guys… I'm so sorry… it's my fault this happened. I thought if I could take Tirek I can beat anyone, but I couldn't have possibly been more wrong. That was just arrogance," Toby said out loud. "I'm only human. Just a simple human that couldn't help his friends, not even with magic. And now because of me everypony in Equestria is gonna suffer and I'm powerless to help them! It's all my fault!"

Toby begins to break down crying, each time one of his tears dropped it created a ripple in the pitch black ground he kneeled/floated on.

Minutes and later hours of Toby sobbing and crying all alone in the darkness occurred until suddenly there a bright flash of white light that illuminated the void around him and caught him by surprise. He spun around to face the white light and saw something pure and white descend down towards him, as it the light began to take on a human shape.

The light dimmed a bit and allowed him to see the mysterious human's face better and when he did he was stunned speechless.

Floating before him was a beautiful young woman in white. She had long blond hair and blue eyes that matched Toby's. Her name was Sasha Morrison. His mother.

"Hello, son" she said soothingly. "Now don't tell me your giving up already?"

Toby stood up and slowly approached her. "Mom? Is that you?"

Sasha nodded. "It's me, Toby. I am here,"

"But… but your…" Toby started to say.

"Dead? Yes. Think of me as… an angel." Sasha told him.

Toby raised a brow. "An angel?" he asked dryly. "Really? I'm I suppose to just buy that?

"You talk to colorful ponies and your having trouble believing _this?"_ Sasha questioned, also dryly.

"Touché," Toby nodded.

"Now son, I know you feel guilty but like you told Twilight; 'Beating yourself up isn't the way to fix the problem you caused'," Sasha stated.

"I know, I know! But Equestria needs a _real_ hero, not some cocky kid like me," Toby insisted. "I risked my friends lives and let my fame and ego get to my head and between us… I've using Spike's toothbrush,"

"Stop doubting yourself, Toby! Everything that's happened to you has happened for a reason," Sasha said to her son. "You didn't find that locket that brought you to Equestria by accident, you were _meant_ to,"

"But… you always said we control our _own_ destinies," Toby reminded.

"True," Sasha nodded. "But sometimes there are destinies too powerful for us to walk away from, no matter how much we try. And besides, you _did_ choose this destiny. No one forced you to become Equestria's protector but you did it anyways and you made seven wonderful friends that would lay down their lives for you. Now, you have to choose whether or not you will get back up or let that annoying thing known as Discord win and rule Equestria."

Toby cracked his knuckles tightly. "No." he said. "I won't let that happen!"

Sasha smiled. "That's my boy."

"But… how I am suppose to get out of here?" Toby wondered. "Discord said there was no way out of here,"

"He did, but you're a smart boy, so I'm sure you'll figure it out," Sasha smiled. "Good luck, my son,"

Sasha then faded away, not that Toby noticed.

"Luna was right, I didn't know why I was there, but I do now!" Toby declared. "And this time things are gonna be different! I _know_ it's not a game now! Hang on guys, I'm coming! I won't let you down. _Any_ of you!"

Toby's body then glowed with a blue aura as he then began to let out all of his energy in a high pitched scream which he aimed outwards. The loud scream actually managed to rip a circle shaped hole right in the middle of the void. Much to his amazement.

"Hey, cool! I made a hole!" Toby remarked. "Ha! 'No way out' my butt! Well, time to go!"

Toby hopped right through the dimensional hole right before it closed and landed back in Equestria. He stood up with a determined look on his face.

"Ok, this is it. Everything starts _here_," Toby proclaimed. "I got another chance, and I'm _not_ gonna blow it!"

* * *

Toby pressed on ahead and when he got a good luck at the land of Equestria, he was shocked to see that it had all changed in an instant since his second leave. Instead of the usual cute little village that was Ponyville, the land around him now looked like a brightly colored crayon city that looked like it might have been drawn by a kindergartener.

"Ok… this is weird… even by Equestria standards," Toby remarked, completely befuddled by the new environment he was in.

He did notice something familiar though; it appeared to be a large crater in the middle of a rocky clearing. He recognized it as the spot where they confronted Discord and he beat them without even flinching.

The human looked around and saw no trace of his friends anywhere in sight.

"Holy Guacamole. Everypony's gone…" he realized. "How could they have survived this?"

Toby dropped to his knees. "Guys… I'm so sorry." He said out loud before pounding the ground out of frustration. "This is all my fault, my plan was useless! Luna was right, I risked everypony's lives and that creep Discord used my overconfidence against me! Well not this time! Now, I have to find them!"

Toby began to race through the poorly drawn city looking for any trace his friends, but instead all he saw was birds chirping happily, a muscular rabbit walk by, bears dancing in tutu's and a smiling flower standing near a fire hydrant.

"Twilight! Rainbow Dash! Applejack! Spike! Rarity! Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie!" Toby called out. "SOMEPONY! ANYPONY!"

He then hears something above him and looked straight upwards. His eyes widen when he sees Spike, now wearing what appears to be a jester's costume, screaming and dropping straight towards him. Toby yells as he tried to run away but Spike crashes down on him.

Once the dust clears, Toby sits up and rubs his head; he and Spike both groan.

"Spike!" Toby cried happily.

"Toby?" Spike asked in surprise as he got up. "Where the hay have you _been?"_

"It's a long story," Toby told him. "Now… what happened? Where is everypony? And… why does the entire world look like it belongs on my Grandma's fridge?"

Toby then got a good look at Spike's jester outfit and bugged out. Spike only gave a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he inquired.

"What's with the uh… get up?" Toby questioned slowly.

Spike rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Uh… don't worry, I'll explain."

Toby and Spike watched with weirded out looks on their faces as a bunch of flowers marched by them.

"But maybe we should do it somewhere else…" Spike suggested.

"Agreed!" Toby nodded quickly.

They both quickly zoomed out of the colorful city.

* * *

Later, as Toby and Spike are walking through the garnish land that was Equestria they told each other everything that had happened so far.

"So you really got sent to a limbo dimension?" Spike asked.

Toby nodded. "Yeah, and _you_ became Discord's royal fool?"

"Yeah, he caught me trying to find the elements and put me in _this_," Spike stated, gesturing to the silly outfit he was wearing. "And did a really good job keeping him entertained until I _royally _messed up,"

"Wow, what did you do?" Toby inquired.

"I'll show you!" Spike said as he took out a flute. Toby could easily see where this was going.

"Oh no…" he moaned.

Spike played one note and began singing and dancing. "_I was Discord's favorite fool. I made merry mirth and laughter. Then I told one bad joke and the guy had a stroke and then he sent me flying… forever after,"_

Toby just raised a brow at this. "Ok… and all _this_?"

The teenager gestured to the new world they were standing in as a strawberry floated past them.

"Oh yeah, that, well you see I think when he sent you to that Limbo place using his reality bending powers he kind of… _broke_ it," Spike explained.

"He _broke_ reality?" Toby exclaimed.

Spike nodded. "Uh-huh. And sure seems to fit his chaotic desires. Look."

The baby dragon pointed to several panicked residents of Ponyville fleeing from a what appeared to be hand drawn tank. The rest of the Apple family also run by as they are chased by two angry hand drawn dogs. Spike and Toby even saw Cheerilee being chased by a hand drawn, eight-foot tall guinea pig, standing on its hind legs and growling like a mad dog.

"Ok… this is bad," Toby stated.

Spike nodded then played another note on his flute before singing again. "_The evil Discord's creatures are here. See the townsfolk scream with fear. See the townspeople try to run. I can tell this won't be fun. The creatures will crush everything. Everything in the valley. Hospitals, schools, retirement homes, and even the old bowling alley._"

A gigantic green, hand drawn lizard loomed over a bowling alley, much to the horror of one of the residents of Ponyville, named Doctor Whooves.

"Not the bowling alley!" he cried.

The giant lizard crushed the bowling alley with its large green foot before walking away, the good doctor started bawling.

"Hey…" Toby began to say. "How come you guys never told me you had a _bowling alley?_ I was with you all most of the day three years ago!"

"Focus!" Spike told him.

"Right! Where are the girls?" Toby asked.

"I don't know… and I've looked everywhere," Spike admitted sadly.

"Ok, let's think, what would someone like Discord due to his enemies after he's beaten them?" Toby wondered.

"Well, I know he doesn't turn Ponies to stone, he said so himself," Spike said.

"Well, at least he has standards," Toby shrugged. "Come on, think, think!"

Both boys thought, they thought and thought, they thought and they pondered until suddenly Toby began to hear something that sounded like a heartbeat.

"Great, now my heart is racing," he grumbled. The rhythm made itself heard more prominently, catching him by surprise. "Wait a minute..."

He placed his hand on his chest. "That's not _my_ heart… and I'm not just _hearing_ it I'm… _sensing _it,"

Toby turned to Spike. "Do you sense that?"

Spike raised a brow. "Sense what?"

"I can hear… a heartbeat… inside my head… not just one but… six of them…" Toby mused. His eyes lit up when he finally figured it out. "It's the girls! I can feel their hearts beating! They're ok but… afraid,"

"Ok… but _how_ are you able to _do_ that?" Spike inquired, a bit freaked out.

"Magic of Friendship my little dragon friend, magic of friendship," Toby told him with a smile. "Now come on, I know where Discord's keeping them,"

Toby raced off back into the city with Spike following them, but not before he ripped off his jester costume.

* * *

They soon arrived at the spot where they expected to find the Golden Oak's library but instead they find a giant stone building with barred up windows.

"Whoa… what happened to the library?" Spike remarked.

"Hop onto my shoulders and take a look inside," Toby told him. Spike did so and looked through the barred up window and to his surprise he saw six of the girls each chained to a different section of the wall.

"Hey Toe! It's them!" Spike cried.

"Are they alright?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, but… their weak," Spike replied. Something else caught his eye as well; The Elements of Harmony set on top of a rocky pyramid like shelf. "Hey! The elements are in their too! But why would Discord put them in the same room with their elements? I mean I know their chained up but…"

"He's using the elements to mock them," Toby stated. "That dirty…"

"We have to get them out of there!" Spike proclaimed.

"No duh!" Toby nodded. "Hey girls! Twi! Rainbow! Anypony! Can you hear me?"

The girls all groan in response, too weak to get up or say much of anything.

"Oh, man, their completely drained!" Spike remarked in despair before starting to sing again "_Hark the girls. they moan in the cellar, from the sound of their moans this is their final hour_,"

"Will you cut that out!?" Toby snapped annoyed.

"Uh… sorry." Spike apologized.

The human looked at his weakened friends. "Jeez… what did Discord _do_ to them?" he wondered. "Man… there must be _something_ we can do to help them… there _has_ to be! They're my best friends! I promised I wouldn't let them down this time and I _meant it!_"

Suddenly Toby's entire body started to glow and light up with a bright blue light.

"Whoa! What's happening!?" Spike cried out in alarm.

"I don't know! I'm not doing this!" Toby stated, also alarmed. But he quickly began to calm down. "But it feels… warm, it feels like… home. I think that's the magic of friendship! Now… time to share it's warm light with some good friends of mine!"

The bright glow emitting from Toby's body then shone through the gaps in the steel grabs and shine on the weakened Mane Six. Their bodies also started to glow with a bright light which, slowly but surely, began to revive and strengthen them.

"Ooh… what happened?" Applejack asked a bit dazed.

"Oh my poor, beautiful head!" Rarity remarked.

"Uh… what just happened?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"Don't know, but I feel funny!" Pinkie Pie chirped.

Fluttershy placed a hoof on her heart. "I feel… warm,"

Twilight felt her own heart and gasped. "Me too!"

"Oh, good so it means it worked,"

The girls turn and see Toby and Spike looking through the barred windows, smiling.

"Boys!" they cried.

"Hey, they're girls!" Toby smirked.

"It's about time you showed up!" Rainbow Dash remarked, slightly annoyed.

"Relax Rainbow, at least your back to your old selves, right?" Toby asked them.

"Yeah… I think we do…" Twilight nodded. "But how…"

"Come on Twi, you're the expert on friendship here you tell us," Toby told her with a grin.

Twilight thought for a moment, looked at the glowing bodies of herself, her friends and Toby and suddenly figured out.

"The magic of friendship!" Twilight Sparkle realized. "Somehow the friendship within your heart warmed our hearts as well, restoring us to our full power!"

"Exactly!" Toby nodded. "And now that it has grab your elements and let's take the fight to Discord, before this broken reality we're in drives us all completely insane,"

Spike nodded. "Ditto,"

It was then that the girls notice their elements on the stand.

"Well butter my biscuit! Now _those_ are a sight for sore eyes!" Applejack stated smiling as she put on her Element of Honesty.

"Oh, I shall never part with this again!" Rarity proclaimed as she put on her Element of Generosity.

"Me neither! Look at how it sparkles!" Pinkie Pie added, gesturing to her Element of Laugher.

The others also put on their Elements as well.

"So… how are we suppose to get out?" Fluttershy wondered. "The door is locked…"

Spike looked down on Toby. "Toe?"

"I'm on it!" Toby said.

Spike jumped off Toby as he walked over to the door and pulled his right fist back. Twi's eyes widen when she figured out what he was planning to do.

"No, no, no, wait!" she cried.

Before she could say anymore Toby slammed his fist into the door which broke it's hinges and sent it flying straight into the wall, if any of the girls were standing in front of it they would have surely been crushed. All of them looked greatly shaken.

"Uh… you know… next time you could say something along the lines of… 'Stand back I'm gonna punch the door down!'!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed annoyed.

"Sorry!" Toby apologized.

The girls then exited the prison and were immediately dumbstruck by the current state of the world.

"Uh…"

"Don't ask," Toby told them bluntly.

"So… what are we gonna do now?" Pinkie Pie asked Toby excitedly.

"Why ask _me?_ The last plan I made nearly got us all killed," Toby stated a bit depressed. "I mean, who voted_ me_ leader?"

One by one each of the girls raised their hooves, even Rainbow, albeit a bit reluctantly. Spike also raised his tiny arm in the air as high as he can.

"Ok, then, if you guys say so… now here's the new plan; we're gonna find Discord and this time we'll have the elements here with us so when we see him we'll take him down, permanently, no hesitation." Toby stated. "But we need to smart and we need to be patient. We can't allow him to trick us again, and believe me when I say he's not gonna get away with all of this!"

"Oh is that so?"

Everypony turned and saw Discord appear before them in a flash of light.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my _least_ favorite person," Toby said folding his arms.

"You kids say the sweetest things," Discord remarked mockingly. "I see you escaped by Limbo Dimension."

"Heh, it was no big trick, but luckily for me I had some help," Toby said, remembering his mother fondly. "Now listen, I don't want this to get ugly so I'm going to ask you this one time; I want you to leave Equestria alone and change everything back. That's all I ask of you."

Everypony gasped, surprised. Talking things out? That didn't sound like Toby at all.

"What's that?" Discord asked, raising a brow. "My boy, you got to be kidding me,"

"Am I laughing?" Toby inquired.

"Yeah… he's not laughing," Pinkie Pie added.

"No I'm not, in fact I am _very_ serious," Toby assured them all. "If you do this then I'll _consider_ giving you a second chance. That's right, I will wipe the slate clean and forget all the harm you have caused."

"Forget the harm he caused?" Rainbow Dash echoed in disbelief.

"What in Equestria are you talking about darling?" Rarity added.

"Like _she_ said," Discord said.

"Please Discord, I don't want to fight, but I will if necessary, and you won't enjoy yourself when I do," Toby told him. "Now I'll say it again, I want you to leave Equestria alone, if you know what's good for you, you'll listen to me."

"I see that all that time in the Limbo Realm has does nothing to lessen your arrogance," Discord remarked smugly. "I think it's time we… put an _end_ to all this, don't you think?"

Toby sighed. "Very well. Get ready to fire ladies," he told them.

The girls nodded and stood side by side with Toby, ready to use their elements against Discord, Pinkie growled like an angry dog.

Discord laughed a bit. "Oh please! You're not gonna fight _me_, boy."

"What makes you so sure, freak?" Toby questioned.

"Because _I_ just happen to have the _one thing_ you want most in this world," Discord told him floating closer to the boy.

Toby raised a brow at the chaotic creature. "Yeah? And what's that?"

"This!" Discord said as he held out a familiar gold locket with a gem in the middle, which Toby recognized.

"Hey, that's…" he started.

"That's right! It's the very locket created by Tirek that transported you to this world in the first place, and it can just as easily send you back," Discord stated.

"It can?" Twilight exclaimed. Everypony else looked a bit worried by this new piece of knowledge, in fear of Toby leaving them permanently this time. But at the same time, a part of them felt it was right, as they knew that if they kept Toby here they would be keeping him permanently away from his friends and family on Earth and none of them wanted to feel that kind of pain.

"Indeed it can, and if you _ever_ want to get back home to your beloved friends and family you'll…"

Before Discord could finish his sentence Toby smacked the locket out of Discord's paw with a swing of his giant hand. The locket went flying till it hit a wall and broke into pieces. Everypony looked shocked.

"Wha… wha… what did you do _that_ for!?" Discord exclaimed in complete shock. "Now you'll _never_ be able to go home!"

"I know but I don't _need_ that thing to send me home. I already _am_ home!" Toby declared. "Spending all that time on Earth without my best friends was hard once and I'm _not_ going through that again! So it looks like you wasted your precious blackmail for nothing. Idiot."

Smiles started to grow on all of the Mane Six's face. tears also started to form in their eyes, even in Rainbow's, which she quickly wiped from her face.

"Ah, quit it eyes!" she grumbled "You got rep to maintain!"

Discord growled and shook with absolute fury, madder then anypony had ever seen him before.

"THAT. IS. IT! Now you have made me mad boy!" Discord cried. "You made _me_, the master of Chaos, look like a _fool_ and for _that._ You. Must. Pay!"

Discord's eyes flash brightly as waves of blood red energy began to emit from his body, pushing the eight friends back a few feet. The waves spread and turned the gaily colored Equestria into a dim, twisted, blighted nightmare metropolis under a blackly clouded sky. Fluttershy quivered in fear of this new world.

Toby raised a brow nonchalantly. "Cool," he said. The others look at him. "I mean, uh-oh,"

Discord smiled evilly. "Now… shall we begin?"

Oh boy… this doesn't look good." Spike remarked before singing again. "_Oh Discord spare us please. Don't cut off our heads or boil are knees. Please go away and let us go free and I will give to thee some… cheese!"_

Spike finished his song by holding out a large piece of cheese towards Discord.

"SPIKE!" Toby snapped.

"Uh… sorry." Spike apologized.

"Though he's right about _one_ thing; this definitely does _not_ look good." Toby added.

"Relax Toe, Discord just a trickster he's not a fighter." Twilight assured him.

"Oh?" Discord asked before firing a bolt of lightning from his claw, everypony jumped and ducked down to avoid the blast.

"Lightning! He can shoot lightning!" Spike exclaimed.

"Just a trickster, eh Twilight Sparkle?" Discord echoed mockingly. "Trickery alone is useless in a fight, fair Twilight. You, you can't even break a rule; how can you be expected to break _bone_?"

Twilight only shot Discord an angry look before she and the others were forced to dodge another lightning blast.

"Now what?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Girls, prepare to fire when I say, I got an idea!" Toby told them before zooming straight for Discord.

"Toby, wait!" Twilight called out.

Discord then started to fly straight for Toby as well. Both beings flew towards each other at incredible speeds and just when it looked like they were about to crash into each other Toby suddenly teleported away and appeared right behind Discord as he stopped dead in his tracks.

As Discord began to spin around to face the human, Toby had spun around as well as pressed his palm on Discord's chest. A wave of energy flowed through him.

Discord growled. "Why you!"

Discord suddenly morphed into a jackhammer and dove straight for Toby. The sixteen-year old cracked his knuckles before his fist slammed into the Discord shaped jackhammer. All of a sudden the jackhammer form that Discord had take on suddenly flew back.

He then stopped in mid air and returned to his normal form.

"Wha… what did you do you me you brat?" Discord demanded.

"Oh, nothing, I just used the Rainbow of Light to weaken you down to our level, now things are even!" Toby declared. "Now your weakened this shouldn't be too tough,"

Discord growled and faded away again, but instead of Toby just stood there. He give Spike a quick nod, which he seemed to understand and sneaked away.

"Hey! Aren't cha gonna do something?" Applejack inquired.

"I am," he said. "I'm waiting for the right moment… like now.

Toby kicked backward and struck Discord in the chest. This process begins to repeat itself over and over. Discord would vanish and appear somewhere else and Toby would know exactly where he would be and how hard to hit him.

"Holy Moly! Look at him go!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"He's actually… winning!" Fluttershy remarked.

"Hmm, this isn't like Toby." Twilight mused. "It's like he's become different somehow."

After one more strike Discord appeared in front of Toby, very angry. "Why you… how dare you play games with the likes of _me!"_

"If were you I'd be more worried about what's above you. Spike, go!" Toby called out.

Discord looked up and was caught by surprise when he saw that Spike had taken on his giant dragon form and was falling straight for him. Spike came down on Discord like a few hundred tons of bricks.

Spike returned to his normal form as he jumped out of the gigantic crater he created.

"Yeah! That's right! You can't fire me Discord!" Spike proclaimed. "Cause I _quit_!"

"Huh?" Twilight asked.

"Long story," Spike told her, not wanting to mention the fact that he had to work as a jester for Discord.

"So… did we win?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I… think so," Fluttershy said.

"He definitely looks down for the count, that's for certain," Rarity nodded.

"Boy, this'll make a good story 'Once upon a time, there was a creep named Discord, who fought eight great friends and was never heard from again," Toby stated with a smile.

"Sounds like a good story to me!" Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Uh… you might want to wait before publishing that you guys," Twilight Sparkle stated as he pointed her hoof at the crater where the smoke had began to clear and to their shock Discord was standing in the middle of it completely unharmed and smiling evilly.

"Ok… time for a new story; 'Once upon a time, a boy screamed… OH, COME ON!'!" Toby screamed in annoyed.

Discord cackled. "You didn't _really_ think you could out fight the master of chaos, did you?"

"Uh... maybe?" Toby admitted.

"Maybe a soothing song calm him!" Spike said before singing for the umpteenth time. "_There was a master of chaos so handsome and smart, he let us go free, for he had a big heart!"_

Spike made a heart like shape with his claws till Toby bonked him on the head, clearly annoyed.

"Yeesh... everypony's a critic," he muttered.

Discord raised his two arms, then thunder began to boom in the clouds above them and shortly after lightning came down and one by one each of them was hit with high voltage.

"I am _so_ willing to wait my turn…" Spike moaned before he was zapped as well. The force from the blast sent Spike flying back into the prison while it sent Toby and the girls flying in a far off direction.

They eventually crash land through the roof of the now Discord like Canterlot Castle throne room where all the stain glass pictures of them were all cracked up and nearly shattered. As they groan and slowly got to their feet Discord appeared in front of them in a flash

"Come on boy, say Uncle!" Discord told the human smugly.

"Ha! I'd rather eat _dirt_ then surrender to the likes of _you_," Toby retorted.

"Ok, how about this; you surrender _now_ and I'll stop doing… _this!"_ Discord cried as he suddenly blasted Twilight with a beam of lighting coming from one of his claws. The beam caused her to collapse to the ground and every time she tried to get up the energy just pushed her back down.

"TWILIGHT!" The girls cried out.

"No! Stop! Please!" Toby begged in alarm.

Discord smiled sadistically as Twilight's pain until suddenly he was caught off guard and surprised when giant Spike crashed his head through one of the stain glass windows and chomped his giant jaws at Discord, but Discord merely floated sideways which ceased his torturing of Twilight.

He waved a claw at Spike. "Sorry, no Dragon's allowed,"

Discord snapped his claws as if they were fingers and a large boot appeared in front of Spike.

"How about I just give you the boot?" The Draconequus questioned with a smile.

"What would I want with this boot?" Spike inquired confused.

Discord motioned the boot backwards then allowed it to blunt kick Spike right in the muzzle knocking him off the castle and down towards the lake below.

"SPIKE! NO!" Everypony cried, while Discord merely laughed evilly.

"Aw, what a shame your little play mate had to go away," Discord said mockingly. "But _I'm_ still here, don't worry,"

Toby looked at Discord full of fury and anger. "How _could_ you!?" he demanded. Blue flames start to appear on parts of Toby's body. "Discord… _you've gone too far!"_

Toby leapt upwards as he is quickly enveloped in a ball of pure ball blue flame. As the girls all stare in amazement, they are all shocked when each of their elements fires a different colored beam at the ball of blue flame. Light shined from the ball, as it's blue flames suddenly became golden. Then a flash of light filled the room.

Inside the sphere, Toby suddenly found himself floating inside a golden void surrounded by the girls Elements of Harmony.

"Whoa… what's going on here?" Toby wondered.

"Oh, I think you know,"

Toby looked up and saw a familiar figure floating above him. "Mom!"

"Now do you see my dear Toby? While your friends and new family each represent _one_ of the six individual elements thanks to them you've managed to represent all six of them," Sasha told him.

"I have?" Toby inquired surprised.

Sasha nodded. "Yes, like Rainbow Dash, you are loyal to your friends. Like Applejack, you are very honest. Like Fluttershy, your kindness as won over everypony in Ponyville. Like Pinkie Pie, you love to laugh. Like Rarity, you are extremely generous and thanks to Twilight Sparkle you now know the most powerful magic of all; the magic of friendship," she said.

"Yeah… I guess I have." Toby mused. He looked at all six elements. "So if separately they can seal Discord away… I wonder what they can do _together_?"

"Why don't you go find out?" Sasha smiled.

Toby returned the smile. "With pleasure!"

All six elements started to glow with a colorful light as Toby's body glowed with a bright white aura.

"ELEMENTS OF HARMONY UNITE!'

The elements turned into energy balls and sucked themselves into him. He then became covered into a golden energy cocoon that flashed brightly. The cocoon quickly started to fade and now instead of just his usual duds Toby was now even taller and now wearing a full body suit of golden armor with royal blue accents and several jewels inserted. The helmet also covered his whole face, had a two horned head piece and a black visor with two glowing golden eyes shining through. He also had a long royal blue cape.

"Harmony Knight!"

Everypony outside the orb of light watched in amazement as it continued to glow a golden light till finally the ball of light faded and Toby in his armor form appeared and floated down.

"T-T-Toby?" Pinkie breathed out.

"Is that… _you_?" Rarity gasped out.

Discord frowned. "And just _who_ are _you_?" he demanded.

Toby finally spoke, only now he had a deeper and more majestic voice.

"I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace I am the protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. Ally to good. Nightmare to you! I… am the Knight of Harmony!" he declared.

For the first time Discord actually started to look worried as Toby/Harmony Knight advanced towards him.

"Whoa… what's happened to Toby?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

Applejack also noticed something. "And what happened to our Elements of Harmony!?" she exclaimed.

The others also looked at their necks and notice that their elements were gone as well.

"There gone!" Fluttershy cried.

Twilight groaned as she awoken. "That's because… he's merged with them," she said.

"Merged?" Rainbow Dash echoed.

They looked towards Toby who had just easily deflected an attack from Discord like it was nothing.

"Well whatever it is, it's sure scaring the bejeebers out of Discord!" The cyan pony remarked.

"That's for certain," Rarity nodded.

Discord tried changing into a dangerous creature and attempted to eat Toby but he merely backhanded Discord and sent him flying into the wall above the door. Discord floated downwards and did his best to look brave.

"You don't scare _me_ little boy!" he called out. "Seriously…"

The golden eyes shining behind Toby's black visor glowed and a pulse wave of energy shattered all the reflective items in the throne room.

"Oh really?" Toby inquired. "Well then tell me something, do I scared you _now?"_

Discord started to shake absolute terror and attempted to disappear like he always does but nothing happened, much to his shock.

Toby continued to advance. "Give it up, there's no place you can hide from _me_," he stated. "You call yourself an Agent of Chaos? Well then consider _me_ an Agent of Order,"

The chaotic creature then tried to fly through the throne room doors but Toby manages to slam them both shut with a mere wave of his hand. Discord pressed his back to the wall as Toby stood before him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy now… friend…" Discord said slowly.

Toby's golden eyes flashed again. "You're no friend of _mine,_ Discord! You don't even understand the _meaning _of friendship!"

A long golden cannon like weapon was then conjured into Toby's armored gloved hands, which he aimed right at Discord's mug. The sound of the cannon charging up was heard.

The Draconequus frowned. "This can't be good…"

"Got that right," Toby nodded. "HARMONY CANNON!"

Toby pressed both buttons on the handles and the cannon fired an intense beam of golden energy that blasted Discord with all its might and sent him flying out of the throne room. The cannon then morphed into a long, broad, golden sword as Discord then came to.

"Wretched, insignificant…"

Before Discord could finish threat Toby had just stabbed Discord through the chest with his long sword, causing everypony to gasp. Although, given a closer look it appeared that Toby had merely phased his sword Discord instead of stabbing him. As soon as he pulled his sword out Discord feel to his knees and Toby reverted back to his usual form.

The Elements flew back to their owns and materialized themselves back onto them.

Discord groaned. "You… stabbed me!"

"Don't be such a baby!" Toby told him. "I didn't stab you, I just took all of your power from you."

"What?" Discord exclaimed.

"Yep, now everything you have done to the world should revert back to normal in a few minutes," Toby nodded.

"So, if he's powerless, can we seal him now?" Rainbow Dash asked eagerly.

"No," Toby said.

"No?" Everypony echoed.

"But we have to! The Princess said so!" Twilight Sparkle stated.

"Why bother?" Toby asked. "Discord is Chaos personified, he can _never_ can contained for long,"

"The boy makes a good point," Discord nodded.

"However… I can do _this_," Toby added. "Animous Suspendous,"

His hand glowed with a magical blue aura while a large golden bird cage appeared around Discord. He looked surprised at first but slowly started cackling.

"Oh… _you_. You just can't let me go, can you?" Discord questioned with a smirk. "This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You truly are incorruptible, aren't you? You… won't do anything to me out of some… misplaced sense of… self-righteousness. And I'm… not gonna do anything to _you_… because _your just too much fun_. I think you and I… are destined to do this forever. After all we are linked, you and I, like comedy and tragedy, order and chaos, harmony and disharmony. Two sides… same coin!"

"That may be the case… but at least I won't be seeing your mug for a while," Toby said. His hand glowed magically again as a hole appeared in the ground, then he began to lower Discord into it.

"Don't forget, boy, this is only just the beginning!" Discord reminded him. "We will meet again!"

As soon as Discord disappeared from view the hole closed right up on him.

"And I'll be waiting for you," Toby promised.

Everypony looked down at the spot where the hole that Discord vanished down through was curiously.

"Uh… where'd he go?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"I just sent him one mile underground, right beneath the crust of the planet," Toby replied.

"So… you really buried him alive?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

"Discord's an immortal spirit of chaos, he'll be fine," Toby assured her. "A little stir crazy, but fine,"

Applejack whipped the sweat from her forehead. "Well… at least it's all over!"

Then a thought hit Rarity, she gasped sharply. "Spikey-wikey!"

Everypony rushed over to the spot where he fell and looked down expecting to see him at the bottom of the lake, but to their surprise and relief they saw Spike hanging upside, his foot caught by a branch.

"Spike!" Twilight called out.

"Twilight!" Spike called back. He looked at his current situation and sweat began to drip from his face. "Uh… a little help?"

Everypony laughed in amusement as they began to lift him up.

As they did so, a wave of energy washes over the land and in a flash Equestria returned to its non-chaotic and more harmonious state, much to the contentment of the Mane Six who stared out towards their now peaceful home smiling.

"Ah… much better." Twilight sighed.

"Everything looks so joyous and wonderful again!" Fluttershy added.

"Yeah… any chance we can change it back?" Toby asked. Everypony stared at him. "Just kidding! And guys… I'm so sorry about what happened earlier with my stupid plan, it was all my fault."

"Aw, don't worry your little red head, Tobey-woeby!" Pinkie Pie told him, rubbing his head affectionately. "Sure we were a _little_ worried, but I _knew_ you could do it!"

"Well _all_ did," Applejack nodded.

"I gotta say kid, you really have changed!" Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Yeah, I hardly feel like myself anymore." Toby admitted, everypony looked at him confused. "I don't feel like a kid anymore, I really know now what it means to be a protector! And I won't forget it!"

"We are glad to hear that."

Everypony turned to a flash of light coming from behind them. When the light faded the saw Princesses Celestia and Luna standing before them. The Mane Six and Spike all bowed. Even Toby managed to overcome his friend and bow before them as well.

Celestia smiled warmly. "Congratulations Toby, we knew you could do it."

"Thanks a bunch Princess," Toby nodded, he turned to Luna. "And Luna, you were right, as usual. I'm sorry about everything… I'm sorry about _me_,"

"It is alright, perhaps I _was_ a bit hard on you…" Luna admitted.

"Nah, you were the right kind of hard on me." Toby told her. "When I came back here after three years I needed a super kick in the butt and you laid it on me, and after this I'm never acting before thinking again, I swear,"

Luna raised a brow and half smile. "Oh, is that so?"

The human shrugged. "Well, I could squirt out some tears, if that would help," he said with a chuckle, Luna chuckled also.

"But Toby…" Twilight started to say. "Because you destroyed the locket… you won't be able to go home now…"

The others looked saddened by this, their ears drooped and their eyes looked towards the ground, depressed. Toby smiled, walked over and bent down to look her in the eye, as he now towered over her and the others. He put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Twi, I already told you guys, I _am_ home," he stated. "They say home is where your friends are, and wherever _you_ guys are… that's where I want to be,"

"But… what about your friends and your dad?" Spike inquired.

"They won't even notice I'm gone." Toby said cofidently.

"Really?" Celestia asked surprised.

Toby nodded. "Uh-huh. When I first came back to Earth, I found out I came back at the exact moment that I left. I was even reverted back to the age I was before I got here, clothes and all," he said. "So luckily, nobody even noticed I was missing,"

"Well _that's _a load off our consciences," Applejack remarked.

"Glad to hear it, now… Pinkie," Toby began, turning to the Pink Party Pony. "You know what this calls for?"

Pinkie Pie grinned widely when she realized what he meant. "A PARTY!" she yelled. "I'LL GO SET IT UP NOW!"

She then zoomed off towards Ponyville, her speed could possibly break the Sonic Rainboom. Everypony was stunned at first, then burst out laughing.

* * *

Later, that day. It was now dark, Celestia's sun had been lowered and Luna had raised her moon from the hills across Ponyville. Lots of ponies gathered outside of Twilight's library, all being invited to Toby's Welcome Back/Thank you for saving the world Party. They all went inside when the door opened, greeting the human warmly. Every single pony shook his hands, saying 'Welcome back' and 'Thank You'.

Toby was having a fantastic time at the party, he met all of the ponies who greeted him a very caring way, Doctor Whooves even said it was sad that Toby left disappeared, he missed him. Toby loved the fact knowing that most ponies of Ponyville cared, which was another reason he wanted to stay in Equestria.

Then a gray coated, blond maned female Pegasus with wonky eyes and bubbles on her flank flew up to him and handed him a muffin.

"Here you go Toby, welcome back," she said.

"Thank miss…" Toby started.

"Derpy," she finished with a smile.

"You don't say…" Toby said slowly.

"Yep, well I'm gonna go have some punch," she said as she flew towards the food table.

"Derpy! Watch out for that-" Toby yells but sees Derpy sprawled over the floor "wall" he finished.

Derpy chuckled at her mistake. "Oops! My bad!"

Toby turned and walked away, bewildered all while mouthing 'wow', to himself. The Mane Six walked over towards Toby, Spike on Rarity's back "Hi Toby! You enjoying the party!?" Pinkie Pie asked, hopping up and down excitingly.

Toby laughed "I _love it_ Pinkie, you always make the best parties in Equestria, by far."

Pinkie giggled, her cheeks turning red from his comment. "Aw, thank you, Toby!"

"So, how about a family picture with the six of us, sport?" Applejack offered.

"A _family_ picture?" Toby echoed, surprised.

"Of course, with you we're not just best friends… we're a family," Twilight Sparkle told him. "And we always _will_ be a family."

The others smiled and nodded in agreement. Toby smiled as well, with tears forming in his eyes.

The eight of them all gathered together for the picture. "I love you girls," Toby said.

"We love you too, Toby!" The Mane Six all said in unison.

Spike laughed as he jumped onto Toby's shoulders, which made Toby laugh a bit as he played with him.

"Hark ring the ball! Tis all ended well! Discord has been vanquished, the Princesses have returned and only a few us got badly burned!" he sang.

"What did I tell you!?" Toby reminded him, highly annoyed.

"Sorry!" Spike apologized again.

"Ok, everypony get ready!" The photographer told them. "Three, two, one!"

The photographer snapped a picture of them, they all had big smiles on their faces and were in positions similar to how they looked in the another with Twilight and the girls.

Just then, a roar was heard in the distance. Catching everypony's attention.

"Manticore?" Toby inquired.

"Manticore." Spike nodded in confirmation.

Toby sighed. "A hero's work is never done." He said.

"Go get' em," Twilight said to him.

"But if you need help…" Rainbow Dash started.

"I won't hesitate to scream, don't worry," Toby assured her. "And with my luck, I probably will, so… just be ready to run out the door."

They all saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Toby exited the library and jumped upwards and soon enough his white, feathery angel wings appeared on his back

Toby grinned. "Aha! Sweet!" he said as he flew towards the Manticore. "Hey ugly! Guess whose back and better than ever!"

Toby crashed into the beast like a meteor while the girls watched from the windows smiling. Unknown to any of them, something odd was still going on in Equestria. For at the corner of Twilight's eye, a small golden picture of the Draconequus himself appeared then disappeared in the blink of an eye…


	3. Deep into the Pinkie

**My Little Pony: The Human Chronicles**

**Episode 17: Deep into the Pinkie**

**Recap:** Last time, after failing to stop Discord, the chaos master himself sent Toby to the space between Earth and Equestria called the Limbo realm, a place where there was no escape. But thanks to the spirit of his Mother Toby makes himself an opening and went back to Equestria to see that Discord had just broken reality while he was away. After reuniting with Spike and freeing the girls the team fought Discord once again, this time Toby waited patiently to attack instead of rushing into things like he did last time. Eventually after seeing Spike and the others getting hurt Toby managed to merge with the Elements of Harmony and become the Harmony Knight allowing him to defeat Discord once and for all. Now permanently trapped in Equestria, Toby now does his best to keep his new home and his friends safe at all costs.

Several little birds chirped a happy little song as they flew through the air to greet the new day. As the flew over and around the top of a tall tree like the rotating planets in the solar system, Toby was sitting cross-legged on a flat rock, his eyes closed and his face composed, he appeared to be meditating.

Unknown to him, a certain pink pony was poking her out from behind him constantly and looking at him with wide eyes filled with curiosity. She did her best to keep quiet and not disturb him but unfortunately her nose had begun to twitch, ready for a sneeze.

"Ah… ah… CHOO!" Pinkie Pie sneezed.

Her loud sneeze startled Toby greatly, making him cry out loudly before falling over onto the ground. Toby groaned softly.

Pinkie Pie leaned down to him. "Oops! Sorry Toby! I kind of a bad head cold today," she apologized before sneezing again. "See?"

Toby raised his head, looking greatly annoyed. "Is that so…?"

Pinkie Pie nodded rapidly. "Uh-huh!"

"Then… shouldn't you be in bed or something?" Toby questioned.

"Oh, I'll do that later, right now I want to spend time with you and the girls!" Pinkie Pie chirped, before sneezing and blowing her nose with a hankie that she had just pulled out of nowhere. She then leaned towards Toby. "So… whatcha doing?" she asked ever so curiously.

"Meditating," Toby replied. "It helps calm the nerves."

"Is it fun?" Pinkie Pie inquired, before sneezing.

"It _was_ a few seconds ago…" Toby mumbled.

"So… do you want to go over to a party with me?" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly. "It'll be _fun!"_

"Normally I would," Toby stated, before getting up. "But I promised Twilight that I head to her place for another magic training session and trust me I'd rather go to one of your parties then study but… I Pinkie Promised so…"

"Oh! Got it!" Pinkie Pie nodded, completely understandingly. "Too bad… I was really looking forward to having you at the party, but you can't break a Pinkie Promise, _no matter what_ so…"

Toby noticed the sad and slightly disappointed look on her face and smiled a bit. "Hey, you know you can come along if you want,"

This instantly cheered Pinkie up as she started to bounce up and down. "YAY!" she cheered, and then she sneezed again.

"But you have to stay _quiet_ during the exercise," Toby added.

"Aw…" Pinkie Pie moaned.

"But afterwards we'll go to your party," Toby finished.

"YAY!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Ok, then let's get moving." Toby said as he started to walk off. "And don't even _think _ about it, ok?"

"About what?" Pinkie inquired raising a brow.

"Your planning on bringing the party to _Twilight's_ place so I can go to your party AND have my lesson, aren't you?" Toby asked knowingly.

"But… I didn't say that…" Pinkie Pie said slowly.

"You were _thinking_ it," Toby stated.

Pinkie Pie gasped sharply and suddenly appeared in front of him before leaning closely. "Are you _psychic?"_ she whispered.

"No. Are you?" Toby countered.

Pinkie thought for a moment then shrugged. "Not usually. Now come on last one to Twilight's is a rotten egg!" she sang before bouncing off and sneezing at the same time.

Toby sighed. "I'm almost afraid to know what goes on in that pink little head of hers…" he muttered. "Luckily I'll never know."

Toby then proceed to follow the Pink party pony to Twilight's.

* * *

Later at Twilight's house, Toby was already working hard following Twilight's instructions for his exercise. Precisely and carefully he placed each of the books in front of him together and set them all up so that they looked like a perfectly balanced mini house made entirely of books. He smiles satisfied till a sudden sneeze from Pinkie Pie, who was seated a little ways behind him, causes Toby to lose his focus this causing the books to fall. Steam emits from his ears as he growled in anger.

Pinkie Pie rubbed her nose and smiled nervously. "Sorry," she said.

Spike leaned in next to him. "You seriously brought her along even know you _knew_ she had a cold?"

"Well she was so upset when I told her that I couldn't go to her party because of it, was I going to say 'no'?" Toby inquired.

"Good point…" Spike nodded.

Twilight cleared her voice to get their attention. "Come on Toby, focus, this training requires your full attention," she told him.

"Yes, Mom." Toby said flatly. "Just relax, I'm all over it."

Toby began to magically place the books back in the shelves simultaneous which seemed to strain him a bit, and just when he looked like he had it under control… Pinkie's sneeze disturbs him and causes him to drop some of the books.

Pinkie Pie rubbed her nose and noticed Toby glaring at her with a red face. "Wow… you look _really_ mad… that's a whole new shade of red for you," she remarked.

"Could you _please_ control your sneezing Pink?" he asked her.

"Sorry Toe, but my nose is like my party cannon lately!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "It's just always wants to go… BOOM!"

Toby sighed. "I know, I know, just… next time you're gonna sneeze do us _all_ a big fat favor and _hold it in_," he told her sternly.

Pinkie Pie then crossed her legs. "Well I can't hold it in, when you gotta go, you gotta go!" she joked before giggling.

Toby was defiantly not amused as he growled angrily and every part of his body, aside from his head, became consumed by a pillar of flame. The joke literally had him burning up in anger.

Twilight whistled sharply, catching the attention of everypony and causing Toby to instantly calm down, the flames around him instantly disappear.

"Ok, then, I'm done," he said calmly.

"Well, at least you've learned to calm down faster after three years," Spike muttered half sarcastically.

"Ok, Toby, our next spell will be transforming three items into items used for a formal attire," Twilight explained.

"So… like a tuxedo, a cat and a cane?" Toby inquired.

Twilight nodded. "Exactly! You can try it out on Spike,"

"WHAT?" Spike exclaimed.

"Relax, it's not gonna hurt Spike." Toby assured him, he then turned to Twilight. "It's not, is it?"

Twilight shook her head. "Nope. Here, let me demonstrate."

"Are you sure?" Toby inquired.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Well… ever since Discord blasted you like that your magic has been a little… wonky." Toby admitted.

"Wonky?" Twilight echoed.

Pinkie giggled and sneezed at the same time. "That's a funny word! 'Wonky'!" She giggled and sneezed once more.

"Yeah, every time you do a spell lately something _bad_ happens!" Toby stated.

"It does _not!"_ Twilight Sparkle denied a little defensively.

"Oh yeah? When I asked you to conjure me a new shirt… I ended up looking like a baby." Toby said. "I asked you to get some dirt of my clothes… I ended up barfing."

"I'll vouch for _that_, after _I_ was on the receiving end of that blast…" Spike groaned disgusted.

"Yeah, well you like _worm cupcakes_, like _that's_ not gross!" Toby shot back.

Twilight cleared her throat, getting their attention. "Ok. I'll admit my magic's been a bit off lately for some reason… but don't worry, nothing's gonna happen this time."

Toby scoffed to himself. "I have yet to see any indication of _that_," he muttered.

"Spike, get ready." Twilight told him.

Spike nodded, zipped away and came back wearing a rock on head, a wreath around his neck and holding a stick in his claws. Twilight begins to charge up her magic but as she did so she began to groan and struggle a bit, much to Toby's concern.

"You _sure_ you're ok, Twi?" Toby asked her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Twilight told him defensively as she continued to charge up their magic, only instead of the usual magenta aura it slowly became an eerily yellowish color.

"Twilight… I wouldn't do that…" Toby warned.

"I can handle it!" Twilight Sparkle insisted. The shadowy image of a familiar Draconequus being appeared in the room, but only for a brief second, so brief that nopony in the room noticed it.

"Now… I just need complete concentration…" Twilight began. Toby then noticed that Pinkie was about to sneeze.

"Ah… ah…" she began but Toby quickly plugged her nose to stop her. As she and Spike breathed a sigh of relief and Toby let go of her muzzle, Pinkie Pie instantly sneeze disrupting Twilights concentration. She screamed, startled as a magical bolt of energy fired from her horn and bounced all over the library till it struck the very center of the room and projected a bright flash of light that blinded everyone in the library. The light shined out from the windows, which Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity all noticed and were soon blinded by.

When the flash ended, and Pinkie Pie opened her eyes she saw that she was the only one that was still in the library.

"Huh? Twilight? Spike? Toby?" she wondered. "Huh? Where'd everypony go?"

* * *

As Pinkie continued to look stumped not knowing where any of her friends were, the three mentioned friends, along with Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy, were all inside something, something so dark none of them could see much of anything.

Silhouettes of all five ponies including Toby and Spike shamble around the dark area they were in. Horse sounds, grunts and confused muttering from all seven were heard. Rainbow Dash made her way towards the teenage human and crunched down on something with her hoof.

"OW!" Toby cried.

"Toby? Is that you?" Rainbow Dash questioned surprised.

"No, this is Pinocchio," Toby said sarcastically. "Oh, of course it's me! Who else wears _shoes_ in this town!?"

"Good point." The rainbow maned pony nodded.

"Toby? Twilight? Spike?" Rarity called out. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's us!" Spike called back.

"Where _are_ we?" Fluttershy wondered.

"And how the hay did we _get_ here?" Applejack added.

"I don't know… I really don't…" Twilight replied distressed.

"Yo, anypony with a horn! Turn on the light!" Toby shouted. His hand, along with Rarity and Twilight's horns glowed with their individual magical auras. They all appear to be standing in a large, pink and squishy area that seemed to be almost alive.

"Uh… guys? Where are we?" Toby asked baffled.

"No idea…" Spike breathed as he tapped the soft ground they were standing on with his foot. "It's _squishy_ whatever it is."

"Yeah and almost… alive." Toby added.

Rarity shuddered. "Why do I have such a dreadful feeling that I am going to need a nice, long, relaxing bubble bath after this?"

"Calm down, at least we're not knee deep in slime." Toby pointed out.

"Gee, thanks for that _lovey_ mental picture." Twilight Sparkle said sarcastically.

"Hey… where's Pink?" Applejack pointed out noticing that their party loving friend was not with them.

"Weird… I thought she got teleported here with us…" Fluttershy stated surprised.

"So where _is_ she?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

Everypony shrugged until they all heard a familiar voice that seemed to be coming from every direction around them.

"Guys? Girls? Anypony? Where the hay did you guys go?"

"Who said that?" Rarity wondered.

"Me."

"Pinkie? Is that you?" Toby questioned.

"Toby? Where are you? Are you playing hide and seek, because if you are you win!" Pinkie Pie's voice stated.

"Never mind us, where are _you?"_ Toby asked her.

"In the library silly! Where are _you?"_ Pinkie asked back.

"In some kind of… squishy place, though the weird thing is… it sounds like your right next to us but we can't see you." Toby said.

"Me too!" Pinkie Pie added.

The seven of them then begin to hear a strange yet faint sound coming from a far but could be heard all around them, just like Pinkie's voice.

"Wha… what is that?" Fluttershy squeaked afraid.

Toby listened closely, the sound made a 'thumping' noise that continued to pound over and over again.

"Wait… that sounds like… a heartbeat." Toby realized, he felt his chest. "But it's not _my_ heart… so…"

It took a few minutes before all the pieces seem to fall into place for Toby; the squishy yet almost alive area they were standing in, the fact that they could hear Pinkie everywhere and the sound of the heartbeat…

"Guys… I think I know where we are…" he told the others.

"Where?" Fluttershy inquired curiously.

"Think about it, the squishy area, the heartbeat and the fact that we can hear Pinkie everywhere, doesn't that point to only one explanation in particular?" Toby questioned.

Everypony, besides Twilight, looked a bit confused and rubbed the back of their heads while pondering what he meant.

"Well… based on your facts… I think your saying somehow… we're _inside_… Pinkie Pie!" Twilight Sparkle realized.

"Bingo." Toby nodded.

It didn't take long for the statement to sink to everypony else's skulls and after it did they all screamed at the top of their lungs. Outside, Pinkie could hear them all screaming but for some reason didn't pay much attention to it and instead focused on the breeze that was swirling around the library and blowing pages of various book..

"Ooh! That breeze feels nice!" she said.

* * *

Back inside Pinkie, Rarity had just began to pace back in forth in a panicked state.

"We are never going to get out of here! Great Heavens we are all going to _die_ in here!" Rarity proclaimed. "We're all going to _die_ inside _Pinkie Pie!"_

And with that she fainted in a dramatic manner but immediately sat back up to avoid laying on the fleshy ground.

"Nopony's gonna die." Toby assured them. "Now let's stop focusing on the negative and focus on the positive."

"There's a positive?" Spike inquired.

"Not really, just trying to buy us some time before _somepony _loses her mind." Toby whispered to Spike while gesturing to Rarity, who looked extremely worried and uncomfortable at the moment.

"Maybe I can use a spell to get us out!" Twilight Sparkle stated.

"Worth a shot." Applejack shrugged.

"No, wait!" Toby started to say before Twilight began to charge up her magic only for it to turn yellow and fire a small bolt of energy that bounced all over the squishy area. Everypony did their best to dodge the blast.

Outside, all Pinkie felt was a strange sensation inside of her that made her giggle a bit.

"Ooh! That feels funny!" she exclaimed happily.

When the bolt finally faded, everypony stood right back up and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well _that_ didn't work." Spike remarked flatly.

"Say… when I talk to you is the only thing you hear is…" Toby said before making a bubbly fish noise with his lips.

"Sorry… I really thought would work…" Twilight Sparkle admitted sadly.

"So _now_ how do we get out of here?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Our most efficient option is through the intestine." Toby said.

"Finally, somepony with a plan!" Rarity proclaimed dramatically.

"And… _after_ the intestine?" Spike inquired.

"We'd probably end up in the toilet." Toby replied casually. "Are we all swimmers here?"

Horrified and grossed out looks appeared on everypony's mugs as Toby's little plan swam through their minds.

"Uh… maybe that should be 'Plan B' instead?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"Agreed!" Rarity said loudly.

"Then I guess the only way out is up and through the nose!" Toby declared.

"Oh, no, no, no! I'm not climbing out of Pinkie's snot filled nostril!" Rarity exclaimed, completely disgusted.

"You're welcome to go out the _other way_." Toby told her as he the others started to walk ahead.

It didn't take long for Rarity to make up her mind. "Tally-ho!" she said as she began to follow everypony else.

"Pinkie! We're gonna try to find another way out of your body, until then take it easy, ok?" Toby called out.

"Okey, dokey, lokey!" Pinkie Pie chirped before starting to walk off, just everypony inside started to proceed on ahead as well.

They walked and walked down the fleshy like tunnel of a part of Pinkie's body which they had no idea which part it was or more precisely, they did not want to know. Eventually Rarity started to complain and whine along the way.

"Oh Celestia, I can't take all this!" she proclaimed. "Can we please take a break for a little while?"

"We've only been walking for ten minutes!" Toby pointed out.

"Seems like _forever_," Rarity stated.

"Quit your whining already, Rarity!" Rainbow Dash told her. "The quicker we walk the sooner we can get out of here!"

"Hmm, maybe…" Twilight Sparkle began to say.

"No." Toby interjected.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Twilight pointed out.

"You were _going_ to say that maybe you could port us out, or perhaps _I_ could." Toby explained.

"Oh… I guess you did." Twilight Sparkle said slowly.

"Yep. And besides, _how_ would that work?" Toby demanded. "I can't teleport where I can't see and your magic is on the fritz!"

"Maybe… we could try teleporting _together?"_ Twilight Sparkle offered.

"That could work." Toby admitted.

"Ok, everypony stand together, we have to work fast." Twilight told them.

Everypony nodded and stood close to Toby and Twilight as they both charged up their magic for a teleportation spell. Their blue and magenta aura's started to glow and thanks to the mysterious yellow aura they begin to mix together until suddenly they all disappear in a flash of light.

Outside, all Pinkie felt was a strong shiver that shook her a bit, startling everypony that was around her. She giggled from this.

"That felt funny! Can you guys do that again?" she asked. Pinkie expected to her a response from her friends inside her but instead heard nothing. "Girls? Toby? Spike? Anypony? Hello!"

* * *

While it seemed as though her friends were finally out of her body, in actually they were still inside of her, only in a far different place then they were before.

In a flash of light all seven of them appeared what seemed to be a red sea, when they realized that there was no oxygen to breath they all covered their mouths and held their breath. Toby then snapped his fingers and scuba gear appeared on all of them, allowing them to breath.

They each took a deep breath and sighed in relief, happy that they could finally breath again.

"_Now_ where are we?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Toby watched as several little round and red tube like objects moved right past them all "Judging by the large amount of red blood cell it looks like we're in Pinkie's _blood stream_," he deduced.

Rarity shivered. "Ooh, this is just several different types of _wrong_!" she proclaimed.

"While I can't disagree with ya there, whining and complaining isn't gonna help!" Toby told her.

Twilight moaned. "I thought for sure that would work!"

"So did I." Toby admitted. "I guess we _both_ share a blame on this one."

"How about instead of playing the _blame game_, we get the hay out of here!" Applejack stated.

"I'm with Applejack." Fluttershy added.

"Yeah, yeah, just let me think…" Toby began to say.

Spike then saw something up ahead that makes his pupils shrink. "Uh… Toe? Could you possibly think _faster?"_

"Why?" Toby inquired.

The purple and green dragon pointed up ahead. "That's way."

Everypony looked to where he was pointing and saw large white blobs traveling down the blood tunnel and heading their way.

"Uh… what are _those?_" Rainbow Dash questioned a bit confused.

"Oh crud… white blood cells!" Toby realized. "And their heading this way!"

"White what now?" Applejack asked confused.

"White Blood Cells. They're the cells in your body that are programmed to eliminate germs." Twilight explained.

"And right now they think _we're_ the germs!" Toby added.

"Oh that's bad…" Fluttershy stated fearfully.

"No duh it's bad!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

It was then that Rarity couldn't take it, she then screamed. "Everypony for herself!"

She then zoomed off in the opposite direction of the approaching white blood cells.

"Oh gee thanks, that's very touching of you!" Toby called out sarcastically.

"Who cares? RUN!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"You mean… SWIM!" Twilight added loudly. All six of them then began to swim in the direction Rarity was headed with the white blood cells hot on their tails.

Outside, while everypony else was swimming for their lives inside her blood stream the party pony herself happily hopped and skipped through down blissfully while singing 'La, La, La' over and over.

Of course, every now and then the pink pony began to sneeze which shook her whole body like an earthquake and made everypony that was inside her bouncing around the blood stream tunnel.

"Pinkie! Stop bouncing!" Toby called out. "Just stay still!"

The shaking in the tunnel suddenly ceased.

"Oops! Sorry! Forgot you guys were in there!" Pinkie Pie admitted.

"Hey… Why are we swimming when we can be _poofing_? Twi, let's you and me get us out of here!" Toby exclaimed.

"What? No way! Who _knows_ where we'll end up _this time_!" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Well it's either that or being destroyed by killer white blood cells!" Toby stated.

"Kid's gotta point Rainbow!" Applejack agreed.

"Alright, hang on!" Twilight Sparkle told the others, as they all grabbed onto her and Toby who grabbed one of her forelegs.

"I got a _bad_ feeling about this…" Spike bemoaned.

"Thanks for the support, pal." Toby said sarcastically. He clapped his hands, grabbed Twilight's front hoof again and once again began to concentrate. Their blue and magenta aura's started to glow then in a flash they disappeared right before the white blood cells could catch them.

Outside, Pinkie was playfully rolling in the grass before a strong shiver shook her body again and sent her flying up till she grabbed onto a tree branch, standing next to her was a cute little brown squirrel.

"Oh hello Mister Squirrel!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

* * *

Back inside her, Toby, Spike and the of the Pony Gang suddenly appeared in another squishy looking area, only this time they were standing on what appeared to be a little boat which was floating on a bubbly and steamy milky green liquid.

"Where in Equestria…" Applejack breathed.

"Uh oh… I was thinking about the Library…" Toby admitted. "This isn't the library…"

"No duh! So where _are_ we?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"My guess… the stomach." Twilight Sparkle stated.

A loud rumbling was then heard all around them, making it very hard for them keep their balance on the object they were all standing on.

"Yep, defiantly the stomach…" Spike groaned as he held on tightly to the toy ship.

"Hey guys! Is that you whose causing all these shivers?" Pinkie Pie voice asked from all around them. "Because it tickles!"

"Yeah… that's us, we're trying to port our way out but it doesn't seem to be working." Toby admitted.

"So… where are you now?" Pinkie inquired curiously.

"Unfortunately… it's your stomach darling…" Rarity bemoaned.

"Ooh! No wonder my tummy feels full!" Pinkie Pie remarked.

Toby looked around the stomach disgusted. "Ugh, Pinkie sure eats a lot of junk. No offence!" he called.

"None taken!" Pinkie's voice chirped.

Rainbow Dash looked around the stomach and noticed something odd, there were several little cars and ships all floating around them. "Hey… are those… Hey Pinkie! You're supposed to _play_ with your toys not eat them!" she cried.

"Oh I know, but they always look so colorful and chewy…" Pinkie Pie admitted with a giggle.

"Oh my… that can't be good for you…" Fluttershy stated concerned.

"Well if it weren't for Pinkie's bizarre eating habit we wouldn't have this great boat to land on!" Toby remarked optimistically. "Now all we need to do is get out…"

"Oh no! We are NOT teleporting again!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "So don't even think about it!"

"I wasn't…" Toby said.

"Oh… well, good then!" Rainbow stated firmly.

"How _do_ we get out, Toby?" Twilight wondered.

"Why are you asking _me_? You're the smart one of the group!" Toby pointed out.

"Yeah... and I'm also the one whose gotten us into even more trouble…" Twilight said depressed.

"Twilight…" Toby began.

"No Toby. This… this is all _my_ fault… you _warned_ me not to use my magic at that time and I didn't listen to you." Twilight bemoaned.

"Since when do you guys _ever_ listen to me?" Toby pointed out. "I mean, when it comes to non-life threatening situations that is."

"He's got a point." Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Uh… ya'll? I hate to interrupt the pity fest but that little boat is sinking and sinking fast!" Applejack called out.

The others looked and saw that she was right, the boat was not only sinking but it was also melting due to the green liquid it was floating on.

Fluttershy and Rarity shrieked and held each other tightly, with scared looks on their faces.

"What's happening!?" Rarity exclaimed.

"It's the stomach acid!" Twilight cried.

"Stomach acid?" Spike echoed.

"Everypony, don't touch it! This stuff will skin you alive… not to mention your eyes will explode and your hair will burst into flames." Toby told them.

Rarity grimaced. "EW! Oh that would just _ruin_ my next visit to the Gala."

"Way to focus on the _real_ problem Rare." Rainbow Dash said sarcastically.

Toby sighed. "Look Twi, I know your upset right now but beating yourself up isn't gonna get us out of this!" he told her. "Now the only way _any_ of us are gonna get out of here is if we work _together_. As. A. Team. Ok?"

Twilight thought for a few seconds and realized he was right. She sighed as well. "Your right, Toby," she smiled. "And good news for all of us; I have a plan!"

"Well spit it out because we _literally_ don't have all day!" Rainbow Dash said, reminding them of the sinking boat.

"Oh, right!" Twilight remembered.

"So… what's the plan? H-How do we get to Pinkie's nose?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Well… if you look up you can see it's a straight shot up the stomach to the esophagus and then the nose! We just need to get up there." Twilight Sparkle explained.

"How?" Rarity questioned.

"We just need something to launch us up there…" The purple unicorn began.

"Me, Toby and Fluttershy could probably fly everypony up there." Rainbow Dash suggested. "Right, guys?"

"Um… maybe…" Fluttershy said slowly.

"Yeah, maybe, but we can't carry them up the _whole way_, our wings we'll get tired and when that happens…" Toby started.

"It's a one way shot to a stomach acid filed doom…" Spike finished grimly.

"Then maybe we can use something… natural gas!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Natural gas?" Applejack echoed.

"Like this!" Spike said before burping out green flames. This made Pinkie Pie giggle and shake all over. "That's tickles! Do it again! Do it again!"

"Serious dude, find a better way to receive letters!" Toby told the dragon disgusted.

"Oh you _can't_ mean you want Pinkie to _burp_ us out…" Rarity said slowly and horrified.

"Afraid so, but she can make a big enough burp…" Twilight started to say.

"You can hop on to the gas bubble and ride the shockwave out of there!" Pinkie Pie voiced said, finishing Twilight's sentence. Everypony inside her stomach was stunned silent.

"Wow." Toby remarked.

"Yeah… that's… what_ I_ was gonna say…" Twilight Sparkle admitted slowly. "How did you know?"

"Just a hunch!" Pinkie Pie shrugged.

"Ok, let's hope your plan works, Twi." Toby said.

"That goes double for me!" Rainbow Dash agreed.

"And that makes _three_ of us." Twilight admitted.

"Ok Pinkie, find a large bottle of fizzy apple cider, it's my barn!" Applejack called out.

"Okey, Dokey, Lokey!" Pinkie Pie's voice chirped.

"Wait… you had apple cider in your barn all this time and you didn't tell me!? Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"It's _fizzy_ apple cider. You see after Toby told me about some fizzy drink called soda pop me and Big Mac have been experimenting with a spare barrel of cider in order to make it fizzy." Applejack explained.

"How come you haven't shared it to anypony?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Well like I said, it's an experiment so… it might have some side effects…" Applejack admitted.

"Then I guess it's a risk I'll have to take!" Pinkie Pie declared. "Now… time to get the cider! Don't move everypony!"

"Really? Where are we gonna go?" Toby questioned flatly then looked down at their sinking ship. "Other than _down_ I mean…"

Outside, Pinkie Pie began to zoom over towards Sweet Apple Acers almost like a pink blur. She zoomed past Applebloom, Big McIntosh and Granny Smith and blew a gust of wind past them as she ran by. She soon arrived inside the barn and started looking around for the barrel of Fitzy apple cider. As soon as she found it she smiled widely.

"Ok, everypony! I found the cider!" Pinkie said to her belly, where the others were.

"Good job Pinkie, now chug!" Toby told her before turning to the others. "Anypony have an umbrella?"

"No… and it's not raining in here." Spike pointed out, a bit confused.

Toby just smirked and folded his arms while Pinkie got ready to drink the cider. "Three… two… one," he said slowly.

Pinkie chugged down on the cider hard and when she got all of the liquid into her mouth she swallowed hard. From inside the stomach, Toby and the others all felt the cider come down on them like rain. Everypony, except for Toby who just stood there smiling proudly, attempted to shield themselves from the cider rain.

"Oh no! My wonderfully styled mane shall be ruined!" Rarity cried out in alarm. "Oh! Ah! Oh! It's coming down too fast! Ah! Oh! Oh! Ah! Help me!"

"Well… is this is just… _great_." Applejack remarked sarcastically as Rarity continued to cry out in panic.

"Hey, I warned ya." Toby told them. "Now, the gas bubbles should be popping up soon so… hold on to something."

Everypony quickly grabbed onto a different part of Toby tightly, much to his annoyance and slight discomfort. "I didn't mean me!" he proclaimed.

"But if we hold onto _you_ we'll have a more decent chance of not having our fabulous looks ruined by Pinkie's flesh melting stomach acid." Rarity pointed out.

"Oh, gee, once again, how touching of you." Toby said sarcastically.

Spike then noticed bubbles were beginning to form all around them. "It's working!" he cried.

Outside, Pinkie looked like she was just about to unleash a massive belch when Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh came into the barn.

"Hey Pinkie Pie, what are you…" The school pony began to say but before she could finish Pinkie let out a very loud and powerful burp that sent both of them flying out of the barn and knocked the doors off their hinges. Inside all the bubbles that were around the seven friends all burst and released a powerful blast of air that sent them shooting out of the stomach.

They all went flying through Pinkie's throat and just when it looked like they were going to get to her nose they ended up zooming right past it.

"Too far! TOO FAR!" Toby shouted as they flew past the nose. They soon ended up hitting the squishy ceiling of something that Pinkie cry out in pain and fall over. They all felt the thud and were about to fall right back down the esophagus when Toby used his magic to levitate them all in the air.

"Whew! That was close!" Toby remarked.

"Uh… I thought we were going to Pinkie's _nose_… this isn't her nose." Rainbow Dash stated, matter-of-factly.

"The power of that belch must have been too powerful!" Twilight Sparkle remarked.

"Well at least we know the Apple Fizzy has no side effects… unless one counts a too powerful burp as a side effect." Applejack thought.

"I'll say! And she didn't even say excuse me!" Rarity proclaimed, which made Applejack roll her eyes.

"I agree." Toby nodded. "Hey Pink! Ya mind?"

They all hear Pinkie giggled then say…

"Excuse me!"

"Thank you." Toby said.

"So… where are we now?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"My guess… we're in Pinkie's brain." Toby concluded.

Spike looked around. "Where? I don't see it!" he pointed out. The little dragon then saw a little object in front of them. "Is it behind that disco ball covered in streamers on a stick?"

Toby looked around nervously. "Well… actually…"

"Oh…" Spike said slowly realizing what he meant.

Outside, the Apple Family all gazed down upon the giggling and twitching Pinkie Pie confused.

"Uh… Pinkie?" Apple Bloom asked slowly.

"I got ponies inside me, I got ponies inside me and their walking in my brain…" Pinkie Pie sang. The Apples all exchange glances while Pinkie sneezed loudly again.

Toby then remembered something important. "Uh, oh…"

Twilight remembered it also. "Uh, oh…"

"Why are you… uh, oh…" Fluttershy said as she remembered it also.

"That was three 'uh, oh's what gives?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"I think we forgot about something…" Toby admitted.

"And that is?" Applejack asked, hoping for an answer.

"Well… let's just say if any of you sees a scary looking head cold virus… don't let it touch you." Twilight told them, grimly.

Fluttershy and Rarity squealed as they saw something black, with glowing yellow spots and many octopus-like tentacles stuck to the ceiling of Pinkie's cranium and slowly stretching its tentacles.

Spike didn't seem concerned. "So we get a cold, what's the big deal?" he asked.

"Yeah, we _would_ get a cold if we were _normal_ sized… but a virus against a microscopic us will uh… make us all go bye-bye." Toby said, a bit scared.

"Oh pony feathers…" Applejack bemoaned flatly.

"Now what?" Rainbow Dash inquired, impatiently.

"Well I'm guessing the nose is right below us so… going down!" Toby cried as he ceased levitating them. They screamed as they started to fall down the passage way below them, avoiding the virus's tentacles.

They all began to fall down the esophagus this time and looked like they were going to get to the nose this time… but once again, they miss.

"Too low! TOO LOW!" Toby screamed again.

Just then Toby managed to grab onto something pink and smooth with Spike grabbing onto his leg and the girls grabbed onto him and each other via biting onto each other's tails

"I'm getting _real_ tired of this…" Rainbow Dash said, flatly through her teeth.

Outside, the Apples lifted the still sneezing Pinkie up off of the ground.

"Pinkie? Are you sure you're ok?" Apple Bloom inquired, concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Pinkie assured that, although during that last sentence Pinkie Pie's voice became even more high pitched than usual. She covered her muzzle in shock while the Apples gasp.

"Hey, what's wrong with my voice?" the squeaky sounded Pinkie wondered before giggling. "I sound funny!"

"Ya sound like a chipmunk!" Apple Bloom stated.

"Eeyup." Big McIntosh said with a nod.

Inside, everypony heard Pinkie's high pitched giggling.

"Hey… hear that?" Toby inquired.

"It _sounds_ like Pinkie…" Fluttershy said slowly.

"Yeah, if she inhaled a ton of helium!" Spike remarked.

Twilight then figured it out. "That's it! We're grabbing onto her vocal cords! That's why she sounds so high pitched!" she exclaimed.

"Vocal chords huh? Sure we can't…" Rainbow Dash started to say.

"Don't even think about it, Rainbow." Toby told her sternly. Everypony glared at her also.

"Aw, come on! I was just kidding!" she protested.

"Twi, Rare; let's try and levitate all the non-flying people up, RD and Fluttershy; you two fly up to the nose." Toby told them.

"I wish we could darling, but Rainbow, Fluttershy and myself all feel extremely tried for some reason…" Rarity said, gesturing to the panting Rainbow and Fluttershy near the bottom of the chain.

"Yeah… it… it feels like… all my energy… has been drained…" Fluttershy said between breathes.

"No kidding, ugh… I feel like I just flew around the world twice and I don't have _anything_ to show for it." Rainbow Dash added.

"To be honest I'm feeling a bit tired myself, plus I think my magic is a bit drained as well…" Toby admitted.

"That's weird because _I_ feel just fine." Twilight pointed out.

"Then _you'll _have to levitate us all up to the nose, after all your levitation spell is a lot gentler then mine." Toby said.

"Uh… ok, I'll do my best!" Twilight Sparkle declared, determined.

Toby smiled. "That's all I can ask."

"Uh… y'all, real sweet and all but… could you hurry it up a bit?" Applejack asked. "Cause… this human-dragon-pony chain is about to break!"

Twilight and Toby both saw that everypony was slowly beginning to lose hold of each other and fast.

"Alright on the count of three everypony let go and when that happens Twi; you catch us and lift us up!" Toby told them all.

"Got it!" Twilight said with a nod.

"You _sure_ about this? Twilight's magic _has_ been off today." Rainbow reminded him.

"Hey, she always manages to surprise me." Toby stated, which made Twilight blush a bit, Rainbow noticed this and glared at her jealously.

"Just go!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed impatiently and annoyed.

"Right!" Twilight Sparkle declared. Toby let go of Pinkie's vocal cord and just when it looked like they were gonna fall Twilight began using her magic on all of them and slowly levitated them upward and toward Pinkie's nose.

"It's working, ya-hoo!" Fluttershy cheered quietly.

"Easy... easy…" Toby told Twilight gently, before she managed to levitate them right onto the entrance way to the nose. "Success!"

As soon as Twilight's magical faded off of them they all looked up ahead and say one of the holes in the noses with light shining on the other end.

"Hazah! It's our way out! I can already _taste_ freedom!" Rarity declared happily and dramatically.

The gang took one step forward then a piece of snot landed on Spike's face, much to everypony's disgust.

"EW!" They all exclaimed, grossed out.

"Yeah, well… what _I_ taste does _not_ taste like freedom!" Spike stated, flatly. "Hey Pinkie! You need to do some excavating in here!"

They all took another step forward and suddenly all of Pinkie's nose hairs appeared and blocked their path, whipping at anything that moved.

"Giant attacking nose hairs… not a part of the plan…" Toby admitted.

Rainbow Dash groaned. "Was there _ever_ a plan, Toe?"

As the nose hairs continued to twitch Fluttershy continued to shake in fear, suddenly one snapped a little too close to her and caused both of her wings to pop out and rub against the walls of Pinkie's nose.

Outside, the apples had placed Pinkie Pie on their couch with a blanket over her. Apple Bloom and Big Mac were both gathered around her worried whilst Granny Smith gently rubbed a wet cloth on top of her forehead. They all backed up though when Pinkie made the beginning noises of a upcoming sneeze but calmed down when it faded.

Everypony heard those noises as well and that was when Toby got an idea.

"That's it! Rainbow, Fluttershy spread your wings!" Toby told them. They did as he told them.

"Sure but… why?" Rainbow Dash inquired as Toby's angel wings appeared on his back and unfolded as well.

"Simple, we can use our feathers to help Pinkie _sneeze_ us out!" Toby exclaimed, excited.

"_Sneeze us out!?"_ Rarity cried out loudly and dramatically for the umpteenth time. "Oh no, I am _not_ getting covered in snot and… whatever else in here just to get out of Pinkie Pie!"

"But we _have_ to Rarity!" Spike insisted.

"He's right it's the only way we'll be able get out of here." Twilight added.

"Not to mention get away from the very, scary head cold virus." Toby finished. "Whom, I might add is heading our way!?"

Toby gestured to the long black tentacles stretches and making their way inside the nose, heading in the Mane Six's, plus the boys, direction.

Panicking, Rarity quickly plucked a feather from Rainbow's wing, which made her cringe a bit.

"Ow! Hey!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to work!" Rarity declared, with the feather still in her mouth.

"Right everypony else, grab a feather!" Twilight ordered. Each of them then plucked a feather from Rainbow's wings, she yelled 'ow' every time.

"Hey! What do I look like, a pincushion!?" Rainbow cried. "Why don't you take some feathers from Fluttershy?"

Toby just gave her a look. "Right, right, sorry…" she apologized.

Everypony then began rubbing the sides of Pinkie's nose with Rainbow's feathers and Toby, Fluttershy and Rainbow used their own wings to rub against the walls. Then outside, Pinkie's nose began twitching.

"Ah… ah… ah…" Pinkie began to say, the Apples all braced themselves. "AHCHOO!"

Pinkie Pie let out a powerful sneeze that sent her seven tiny friends flying out of her nose and once they were out they immediately popped back to normal size and landed on the ground unharmed, albeit covered in snot though. They all groaned, disgusted.

"Excuse me…" Pinkie Pie said, smiling embarrassed.

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom cried, rushing over to her sister.

Toby rubbed the snot from his face and shuddered. "Ok… that was disturbing…" he muttered.

"Oh… absolutely…" Rarity agreed, even more disgusted then he was. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to take a long… _long_ bath."

As Rarity began to head for the door Toby soon followed her. "Same. We'll see you guys in four to… eight hours…" he cringed before heading out the door.

"Don't hurry, ok?" Spike called out, the girls and Big Mac glared at him. "What? Just saying."

The next day, Twilight and Toby were both standing outside the golden oaks library discussing the events that had occurred yesterday.

"Well… that training session could have gotten a lot better…" Toby admitted, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I'll say." Twilight Sparkle agreed. "Listen Toby, I just wanted to say thanks… for having so much faith in me and helping me through that."

Toby smiled. "Thanks."

"And again, I'm _really_ sorry I didn't listen to you earlier." Twilight apologized once again.

"It's cool, the main points are that everyone got out ok and nothing really, really bad happened while inside Pinkie, you know what I call that? I really good day." Toby stated, proudly and happily.

It was Twilight's turn to smile now. "Your right."

"Although… I did see something rather troubling today…" Toby added.

"What's that?" Twilight Sparkle inquired.

"Well right before your spell went haywire I noticed your magic aura turn _yellow_, usually it's magenta or something." Toby said.

"What does it mean?" Twilight questioned, curious and a bit concerned.

"I don't know… it's like your spell was corrupted by something or _someone_." Toby said, while he paced. He then remembered something important. "Say… when Discord tortured you before he didn't _do_ anything to you, did he?"

"I don't think so… I mean I feel just fine, really." Twilight Sparkle replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Hmm, it's probably nothing, but in the mean time try not to use your magic too much until we figure this out, ok?" Toby told her.

Twilight was a bit saddened by this, magic was her special talent and the thought of not being able do it for a while just made her cringe inside. "But… what am I supposed to do now?"

"Well… until you get your magic under control, I'm gonna have to teach you how to fight." Toby responded.

"Fight!?" Twilight Sparkle echoed, surprised.

"True, you may not be an athlete but it's the only way your gonna be able to protect yourself without your magic, plus you do have _some_ experience, right?" Toby inquired.

"I… I think so." Twilight mused.

"Then this should be no problem!" Toby declared. "Ok, let's get to work!"

But before he could do anything else Toby let out a loud sneeze before his whole face turned pale.

"Oh no…" Toby moaned, it appeared that he had caught Pinkie's cold and all the sneezing that went along with it.

Twilight giggled at this. "Come on, let's get you home, me and the girls will take good care of you."

"Yeah… that sounds nice." Toby admitted as Twilight began to lead him home. Unknown to both of them, a shadow nearby quickly look on the form of their chaotic enemy Discord himself, the shadow chuckled before disappearing.


End file.
